A Longing For Home
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: I wrote this story a while back. But after looking it over, I thought it deserved a make over! This story follows Jack and Leia from the time when she is first washed ashore to making the critical choices of life. Chapter 9 is new! Please read and review
1. Washed Ashore

_This story is based on the Harvest Moon DS version. Leia the mermaid was washed up on the shores of the valley during a hurricane. Daryl the scientist found her and helped to heal her injuries. He also agrees to let her stay in his basement. Leia is grateful for his help, but this isn't her home. She wonders will she ever be able to return to the sea. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Harvest Moon belongs to Natsume and Marvelous Interactive not me. _

_**A Longing for Home**_

_**Chapter 1: Washed Ashore**_

_Another summer storm rumbled through the night sky of Forget Me Not Valley. In her tub, Leia pressed herself tightly against the bottom. She hated nights like this. They reminded her of the night that had changed her life._

It had started out just as always, along with her older sister Maya, she had swum out to a local reef to relax and catch fish. But as the day progressed, the water had become darker and more violent.

"Let's go back," Maya cautioned kicking her tail fin as she fought to maintain her balance. "There is a storm on the surface and it's making the sea to rough for us."

Leia gave her overprotective sister a pout. "Aw, can't we stay just a little longer? I think its fun rolling with the sea."

"Well I certainly don't," Maya complained. "Besides Mom would have my tail if I let you stay out in seas like this!"

Leia realized that Maya was only watching out for her well being and nodded. "Let's just go to the far end of the reef, I want to get some of that pretty pink coral for my room. Just that and then we'll go back."

Maya knew her little sister could be so stubborn at times "Alright, but just to the far end of reef and only long enough for you to get some pink coral."

Leia gave her sister a smile. "Thanks Maya!"

As the two mermaids approached the reefs far end the storm seemed to intensify. The shallower water pitched and rolled angrily around the girls making their movements difficult.

"Hurry up Leia; I'm starting to get scared," Maya exclaimed in a frightened voice. "Get your coral and let's go back now."

Leia nodded back and struggled towards the area of the reef where she knew the pink coral could be found. At the same time a strong current of water caused by the rolling seas on the surface grabbed Maya and tossed her violently into the jagged reef.

"Ow, that really hurts!" the elder mermaid cried out holding her shoulder in obvious pain.

"Maya, are you OK?" Leia asked worriedly.

Maya nodded and rubbed her sore shoulder "Yeah, I'll be fine, but we need to get out of here right now!"

Leia abandoned her attempt to reach the pink coral and tried to swim over to where her sister was waiting. She kicked her tail fin with all she had but quickly realized that she was caught in a different current. And to her shock, this one was steadily pulling her away from her sister.

"Maya help me; I'm caught in a rip current! Maya…!" Leia shouted in desperation. But even as she tried with all her strength, could only watch as her sister faded from view.

The violent sea pushed and tossed the young mermaid alternately into the jagged sharp reef and the rocky sea bottom. In the process of being pushed and tossed around she injured her arm. Scared and in pain, Leia swam desperately towards what she hoped is the open sea.

Unbeknownst to her she was heading directly towards the shoreline.

Realizing too late that she's swimming in the wrong direction, Leia attempted to turn around and head towards the safety of the open sea. Unfortunately for her, all the struggling had sapped her strength and she was too weak to resist any longer. Helplessly she felt herself being tossed up onto the sandy shoreline. Seemingly spit out by the sea. With her last reserves of strength, she crawled further up onto the beach and curled up into a protective ball.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey you there, are you alright?" A strange voice filled Leia's ears.

The mermaid slowly opened her eyes, squinting against the intense sunlight. What she saw when her eyes finally adjusted to the light, was a strange looking human watching her from a short distance.

"Good you're awake. I was worried that you might be dead," he informed with a quirky smile.

Leia tried to sit up and move herself further away, but her injured arm prevented her from doing anything.

"Hm…, it looks as though you've injured your arm," he said, pointing to the large purplish burse just below her left elbow.

Leia cringed in fear as the human approached her. She watched, unable to defend herself as he squatted down next to her and began to carefully examine her arm. She shivered in fear. After all, she'd heard many times that humans were dangerous and should be avoided at all costs! Yet, here she was, beached and in the hands of those whom she'd been taught to fear.

The human seemed to notice the fishy girl's fear. "There's no need to fear me, I mean you no harm."

Slightly reassured by his seemingly friendly nature, Leia relaxed slightly and allowed him to examine at her injured arm.

"My name is Daryl. May I as what your name is?" he asked curiously.

"My name… my name is Leia," she replied meekly. "And as you can see, I'm a mermaid."

"Yes, yes, that is quite apparent," Daryl replied. "It appears that in your current condition it would be impossible to return to the sea."

With that simple statement the reality of her current situation hit the young mermaid like a ton of bricks causing her to begin to cry. "No, I cannot remain here! I… I want to go home," she sobbed loudly.

"Don't worry, you will eventually," he explained reassuringly. "But first you need to allow me to help heal your injuries. Once you've regained your health and your strength you may return safely to the sea."

"I… I do appreciate your kindness Daryl. But I cannot allow my presence in the human world to become widely known. If that were to happen, I'm certain that not only would I never be allowed to return home, but it may threaten those mermaids still in the ocean.

Daryl nodded in understanding. "I certainly do understand your concerns. You may stay with me out of sight in the basement of my home. I have a large water tank in my basement that I could modify to easily accommodate you."

"Thank you for your kindness Daryl," Leia replied sounding a bit more confident. "It seems that perhaps all the rumors I've been told about humans may not true."

"That may not be entirely correct," Daryl began. "Just because I wish you no harm, does not mean that all humans may be trusted."

Daryl looked around at the empty beach. "I need to get you out of sight before someone sees you. My home is just a short walk from here so if you don't mind, I'll carry you there."

Leia nodded and allowed the human to slip his arms underneath her and lift her off of the sandy beach. She watched as the odd landscape passed by as they quickly left the beach.

A short while later Leia was swimming around curiously in the large white colored tank. She looked around curiously at her new surroundings noticing that for the most part everything seemed to be either colored white or a gleaming metallic. Her arm for the moment was being held immobile by a dark greenish colored cloth sling. The tub is indeed adequate in size and allowed her to move about with relative freedom.

"I'm going to head over to Mineral Town and buy you some fish," Daryl explained. "That way no one here will become suspicious of the fact that all of a sudden I'm buying fish." With that he departed.

Now that she was completely alone in the silence of Daryl's lab, Leia's thoughts returned to her home and her family.

"_I hope Maya was able to make it home safely_," she thought to herself. _"I… I miss…"_

Thoughts of home began to overwhelm her causing her emotions to run away. Hot tears tracked their way down her cheeks and she buried her head in her hands, crying loudly.

"I… I want to go home," she sobbed loudly. "I don't want to stay here!"

_OK everyone how do you like it so far? Please take a moment and let me know. _


	2. Getting Used to the Human World

_Thank you__** Momo-chan12 and iluvavataryo **__for your reviews, glad you like it so far.___

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope, it's still not mine! _

_**Chapter 2: Getting Used to the Human World**_

It had been almost a full week since Leia had been washed onto the shore of Forget Me Not Valley in the hurricane. Her arm was improving and no longer required her to use the sling. Thanks to her curious nature, she had also begun to become quite relaxed in her new surroundings.

"Good day Leia," Daryl greeted as he descended the stairway and walked into the basement. "I brought you some nice fresh fish for dinner. Sasha and Jeff over in Mineral Town have the best fish around," he added with a smile.

"Thank you Daryl, I really do appreciate all that you have done for me," Leia replied happily. "You really have made me feel welcome here."

"It's my pleasure," he replied. "You are my guest, after all."

Daryl watched curiously as the green haired girl began to devour the fish. "Leia, do you think it would be possible for me to ask you a few questions?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to answer a few questions. What would you like to know?" the mermaid answered between bites of fish.

"As you can see I am a man of science," he began "And to be honest the world below the ocean's surface is of great interest to me. I would really appreciate anything you could tell me about it."

A look of sadness filled the mermaid's face and she stopped eating.

Daryl took immediate notice of this and stopped his questioning. "I'm sorry, did I ask something inappropriate?"

"No, no, it's not that," she replied sadly. "It's… it's just that…." Her sentence died in her throat and tears began to well in her ocean blue eyes.

Daryl, now quite concerned at the negative reaction of his guest, tried to re-direct the discussion. "Um…, Do you like the fish? I can get you as much as you like."

"I'm sorry, it's just that… I really miss my mom and sister," Leia replied softly. "I do appreciate all that you are doing for me, but you have to understand, I miss my home."

"Of course, I understand," Daryl exclaimed. "It must be quite difficult for you. How insensitive of me to bring that subject up. Please accept my apologies."

"It's alright, your questions weren't meant to be insensitive," Leia began. "After all, I owe you a debt of gratitude for helping me. So if you would like to know more about my home in the ocean, I'll try and answer any question that you might have."

"Please do not consider what I am doing for you as anything but pure generosity," Daryl replied. "You owe me nothing so there is no to feel as though you need to pay me back."

"You are a very kind person Daryl," Leia said as the smile returned to her face. "And to answer your question, the fish is quite tasty!"

"I'm glad to hear it," Daryl replied, returning his guest's smile.

For the next hour and a half Daryl and Leia talked about the world that was the mermaid's ocean home.

"Thank you Leia, that was quite informative." Daryl began. "I appreciate all the information that you've sharing that with me. And rest assured, I will keep it solely to myself."

"You're quite welcome Daryl," Leia replied happily. "I feel a little better about staying here after answering those questions about my home for you."

"I must say that I find the world you describe to be quite fascinating," the scientist began. "But now, if you'll excuse me, there are some errands that I must attend to."

Leia nodded and gave the scientist a wave. "Alright, take care on your way."

Daryl returned the mermaid's wave and headed up the stairs and out of the lab. Once again Leia was left alone.

"_Daryl is such a nice person_," she mused to herself. "_Perhaps… I just might stay here a bit longer after I've recovered_."

--

The following day Leia awoke in good spirits, having slept the best since her arrival in the human world. She eagerly swam to the edge of her tub upon hearing Daryl's footsteps as he walking down the stairs.

"Hello Daryl! How are you today?"

"I am fine, thank you for asking," Daryl replied returning the green haired girl's smile. "How about you, did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, in fact I did, the best night's sleep since my arrival here," she replied with a grin. Her focus shifted to the large amount of fish Daryl was holding in the basket. "Um, is all that fish just for me?"

"No, not all of it," he replied. "I thought that perhaps we could eat together today. That is, if you don't mind of course."

"I think that's a wonderful Idea," the mermaid replied happily. "And if that's the case, then please allow me to prepare your fish for you."

"Do you know how to cook?" Daryl questioned quizzically.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I've never prepared anything using fire before since well, it's rather difficult to have a fire underwater!"

"Yeah, I can see that being a problem!" Daryl laughed back.

"However, I am rather good at preparing cold dishes and filleting fish," she replied. "I noticed that this area just to the side of my tub seems to be set up for preparing food."

The black haired scientist nodded his head. "Indeed, I had that kitchen installed a while back, but I never really used it so please feel free to use it as you like," Daryl replied handing the fish to the mermaid.

He watched in amazement as Leia climbed out of the tank and made her way over to the counter. Balancing carefully on the end of her tail, she began to expertly fillet the fish.

"Wow, you really are quite skilled at that. You handle that knife like a surgeon. How did you learn to do that so well?"

"My Mom taught me. She was well known throughout or grotto for her skills at filleting fish," the fishy girl explained.

Daryl continued to watch as Leia sliced the fish and along with some pickled vegetables that he had given her, then placed it onto a plate. After a bit more work she placed the plates on the table and motioned for him to have a seat.

"I hope you like how it tastes," Leia said hesitantly. "I just wish that I had some of the spices that we used back home. I'm sure it would greatly improve the taste."

"Mm… this… this is delicious!" Daryl exclaimed happily. "I haven't tasted fish like this in quite some time. But did you say that you require additional spices?"

"Yes, there are a great many spices that my Mom taught me to use while preparing fish," she replied. "However, I highly doubt that you could find anything like them here in this world."

"That may not be entirely true," Daryl replied. "While it's true that I cannot acquire the exact same spices you're used to. We do have a wide variety of spices and seasonings that you may find to your liking."

"Is that so?" Leia replied her interest piqued. "I defiantly would like to try some of those."

"In that case the next time I'm at the store I'll pick up a variety of them for you to experiment with."

"Alright, then from now on allow me to prepare your meals for you," Leia said. "I feel that in spite of your generosity I must somehow repay you for your kindness and this seems to be perfect for that."

"That sounds fine to me. Just remember, you are under no obligation to do this or anything else in repayment."

Leia nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you again Daryl."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

More days passed and with each one Leia seemed to be happier and more relaxed in the human world. The mermaid also become more curious about this world, and just like Daryl had, she wanted to know more about it.

"Daryl may I ask you some questions? I know you've asked about my ocean home," Leia began. "So I would like to know something of the human world as well. Could you tell me something about it?"

"Of course, I'd be happy to tell you anything you'd like to know," the scientist replied with a smile.

For the next couple of days Daryl held sort of a show and tell with his mermaid guest, showing her a variety of things from the human world. He made sure to show and explain to her many of the different grasses and vegetables grown in the valley. He also introduced her some of the animals that could be found in the area.

"Wow, it's hard to believe that such interesting creatures dwell in this world," she replied as the scientist showed her an orange colored cat. "It feels so soft," she added stroking the feline's fur gently.

"Yes, there are a great many other creatures that share the human world with us," Daryl explained. "Do you like the cat?"

"Yes I do," Leia replied. "Does it live here with you?"

"Oh no, it lives wild here in the valley," Daryl explained. "I merely captured it temporarily and brought it here to show you. After we are done, I will return it to the wild."

The sound of someone knocking on the door disrupts their show and tell session.

"Please excuse me for a moment, but a new farmer recently moved into the valley and he's requested my assistance in regards to the valleys agricultural needs."

"That's fine! Have a good night then, I'll see you in the morning!"

After wishing Leia a good night, he walked upstairs to answer the door.

Leia returned to her tub and finned herself down to the bottom. There she relaxed in the deep cool water. Once again a longing to return to her home filled the fishy girl's mind. Yet, this time a bigger curiosity to discover all things human seemed to suppress the homesickness.

The following morning Daryl took a look at his fishy guest's arm. After a quick examination he made a conclusion. "It appears to me that you have recovered sufficiently to return to safely return to the sea."

"But… I still feel a little weak," Leia responded quickly. "Perhaps… maybe I should remain here for little while longer."

"If you feel it will help then I have nothing against you remaining as long as you feel you need to," the scientist replied. "Just let me know when you feel that you are ready to go."

"Thank you Daryl, I'm sure that I will feel up to returning home soon," Leia replied. "Now, please let me get you food ready."

Leia climbed out of her tank and made her way into the kitchen to begin to prepare their meal. Daryl joined her placing two red apples and two oranges on the counter next to the fish.

"What are these called?" she asked looking at the strange items.

"These are called fruit," Daryl began explaining. "This red colored one is called an apple and this is called an orange. Generally they are eaten as a snack or after a large meal as a form of dessert."

Leia watched curiously as Daryl used a knife to slice the apple into pieces. Then he demonstrated how to peel the orange. After cutting it as well, he placed the slices on a plate and handed it to the mermaid. "Hear try some; I think you might like it."

Leia took a piece of the apple and after a moment, she took a small bite. "Mm… this tastes so sweet," she said, eating more of the apple.

"I figured that you would like that. Now try some of the orange," Daryl suggested.

Leia nodded and picked up a piece of the citrus fruit and took a small bite. "Oh, this is so juicy," she exclaimed as a bit of juice trickled down her chin. "It has a tangy and sweet taste both at the same time."

"Do you like them?"

"Yes I do. We don't have anything like this in the ocean," she replied. "You really do have so much tasty food in your world."

"Are you sure that there isn't something similar in your world?" Daryl asked quizzically.

"Yes we have foods that have similar textures and flavors, but they are not nearly as sweet as these are," Leia answered. "If it's not too much trouble, can you bring these fruits more often?"

"Of course. I would be happy to."

Similar scenarios were repeated for the remainder of the week. Leia had seemed to develop an insatiable appetite for information on the human world and Daryl was all too happy to satisfy her with a nearly endless stream of items and information.

"It seems as though you have become quite comfortable here," Daryl remarked. "It pleases me that you find my world so interesting."

Once again the sound of someone knocking on the door upstairs catches the mermaid's sharp hearing.

"Is that the farmer you spoke of before?" Leia queried.

"Yes it is." Daryl replied. "He's a nice person and similar in age to you. Perhaps with your permission, I could introduce him to you."

"Well, if he is a friend of yours then I'm sure that I'd be happy to meet him," she replied.

"If that's the case, tomorrow when he comes I will bring him down," Daryl replied as he began to walk upstairs. "Till then, have a good night Leia."

Leia waves to the scientist and watches as he departs up the stairs.

"_I wonder what Daryl's friend is like_." Leia mused to herself. _"If he's as nice as Daryl says he is, I hope that we can become friends."_

She finned herself down to the bottom of her tub and after making herself comfortable; she closed her eyes to sleep, eagerly waiting the coming day.

_Second chapter is complete! Thanks to all who have taken a look and reviewed. As always please leave any comments but please be constructive in any criticisms. _


	3. A New Friend

_Time to take a moment to thank those people who took the time to read and write me a review, I really do appreciate all that you have to say. _

_**Momo-chan12:**__ Your continued support of my work is greatly appreciated! _

_**Iluvavataryo: **__You're welcome for the shout outs and I appreciate hearing what you have to say. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope not mine. _

_**Chapter 3: A New Friend**_

Leia woke up the next morning with great anticipation. Today would be the day she would meet a new friend. A second human! She finned herself over to a small seashell and opened it. Inside she removed what Daryl had called a comb.

It was similar to the pieces of coral that she'd used at home to keep her hair neat. She ran the comb carefully through her shoulder length hair, removing any knots. Satisfied, she clipped the two light purple seashell accents into her hair. It was only then that she swam to the surface to wait.

When she finally heard Daryl's footsteps coming down the stairs, she eagerly swam to the edge of her tub and smiled.

"Good morning Leia. You're looking well today," Daryl said happily.

"Good morning to you was well Daryl," Leia replied cheerfully. "I'm feeling fine, thank you." She looked curiously around the lab.

"Are you looking for something?" Daryl asked curiously.

"Well, to be honest, I thought you were going to bring the new farmer here to meet me today."

"Oh that. He told me that he was going to busy this morning," Daryl explained. "He told me that he would be available to stop by later this afternoon. I will introduce you to him then."

"Oh alright, I guess that can't be helped if he was busy," Leia replied sounding slightly disappointed.

"Would you like some fruit for your breakfast?"

The mermaid smiled. "Yes, that would be nice, thank you."

Daryl sliced up several ruby red apples and placed them onto a plate. Leia climbed out of her tub and joined him at the small table. They enjoyed their breakfast together, exchanging some small talk about the happenings in the valley.

After he finished eating Daryl stood up. "If you'll please excuse me, I have some experiments that I need to get completed."

"Alright, I'll get things cleaned up here. Please be careful when you conduct your tests."

Daryl gave his mermaid guest a smile before departing back up stairs. After getting things cleaned up and putting the dishes away, Leia returned to her tub to relax.

Later in the day Leia was happily preparing some fish for Daryl's evening meal. As she sliced the thin fillets of fish, she began to hum happily.

Unbeknownst to her, a visitor arrived at the lab. Opening the door, the visitor walked inside. "Hello Daryl, are you in here somewhere?" the person asked aloud. "It's me, Jack."

Leia, still unaware of the visitor's presence upstairs, began to sing.

"Huh, is that the sound of someone singing?" Jack wondered. "I didn't think anyone else besides Daryl lived here."

Curious he listened for the source of the music and headed towards the sound. He stopped at the top of the stairs that led to the basement. After a couple of moments, he headed down the stairs.

"Daryl, is that you?" Leia asked happily hearing the sound of footsteps descending the stairway.

"Umm…, no I'm not Daryl," Jack replied cautiously stopping half way down the staircase.

"W… who's there? Stay away from me!" A now frightened Leia cried as she made her way back to the safety of her tank.

"Daryl, are you down there?" Jack questioned. "Who's down here?"

He continued down the stairs and rounded the corner at the bottom. To his disbelief, he found that the source of the voice was coming from inside a large tub.

"Please stay away from me!" Leia exclaimed in a frightened voice as she cowered in her tub.

"Hey who's there?" Jack questioned as the sound of splashing water filled his ears. "Why are you hiding in that water tank?"

"Just stay away from me!" the young mermaid replied in a frightened tone.

Curiosity overwhelmed the brown haired farmer and in spite of Leia's protests he slowly approached the tub and peered inside. Needless to say, he is shocked at what he saw.

"P… please, don't look at me like that," she begged trying in desperation to cover her tail with her hands. "You won't understand."

What Jack saw caught him by surprise. Sitting in the tub was a girl who appeared to be around his age. She had emerald green hair accented with purple colored seashells and sparkling ocean blue eyes. But what truly caught his attention was… a fish tail?

"You're a mermaid!" he gasped stepping back from the tub.

"Y… yes I am."

"Wow that's pretty cool!" Jack said while taking a closer at Leia. "You really are a mermaid, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" Leia replied slightly annoyed. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Well, to be honest, I just wanted to be sure that you weren't one of Daryl's experiments. He is rather eccentric you know."

"Let me assure you, I am most defiantly not the result of one of Daryl's experiments," Leia retorted angrily. "Why would you doubt that I'm a real mermaid?"

"It's just that… I've only thought that mermaids existed only in stories and legends," Jack explained. "To finally meet a real one is rather overwhelming!"

Leia sighed and swam to the far side of her tank. "So now I suppose you will tell the whole human world of my existence and I will have to leave here forever," Leia said sadly, hot tears tracking their way down her cheeks.

Quite concerned by her response Jack attempted to comfort the young mermaid. "Hey, hey no need to worry yourself like that. I won't say anything to anyone, especially if you don't want anyone to know of your presence in this world."

Leia stopped crying and swam back over to where the young farmer stood. Her mood seemed to improve a bit after hearing that her secret would still be safe.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that," she replied softly.

Leia gave Jack a smile. "Let's start over, shall we?"

Jack nodded and was about to speak when the sound of someone descending the stairs filled the relative silence of the basement. Both looked over and saw Daryl walked around the corner and into the lab.

"Ah, Jack welcome to my lab. I see you've already met Leia," he said giving them a smile.

"Umm… Yeah, you could say that we met all right," Jack replied. "Didn't she know I was coming? I nearly scared her to death!"

"Yes she knew you were coming, but she wasn't expecting you until later this afternoon."

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry, but I finished what I had to do on the farm and thought I'd come by early," Jack explained. "Sorry for scaring you like that."

"Daryl, is he the farmer you've spoken of?" Leia queried.

"Yes he is. Please allow me to properly introduce you two." Daryl replied. "Jack this is Leia. Leia this is Jack."

Jack smiled. "It's nice to meet you Leia. Sorry for scaring you earlier. I guess I shouldn't have come down here without Daryl."

Leia returned the farmer's smile. "Well, I must say that it's a relief knowing that you are the person Daryl spoke of and not a stranger. It's nice to finally meet you Jack. Daryl has told me that you own something called a farm?"

"Yep, I just started working it, but thanks to the help I've gotten from Daryl, I've managed to grow crops and even raise some animals."

Daryl smiled. "I'll give you two some time to get better acquainted so if you'll excuse me, I have some work to attend to."

-------------------------------------------------------------

After their initial meeting Jack began to visit Leia almost every day. Leia seemed to want to know all about farming and Jack was happy to tell her along with all sorts of stories and tales of the human world. They quickly developed a strong friendship.

"Hello Leia," Jack greeted as he walked into the basement. He walked over to the mermaid's tank and gave her a smile. "Daryl told me that you really like things from our world. Flora and I found this in the mine the other day and I thought you might like to have it." Reaching into his backpack Jack pulled out a jeweled necklace and handed it to the startled mermaid.

"Oh my, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed as she turned the necklace in her fingers. "They really do have such lovely things in the human world.'

"Do you really like it?" Jack questioned.

"Oh yes I really do! It's so sparkly and pretty."

"Then please keep it as a gift from me to you," Jack replied, his cheeks turning a shade of red.

"A… are you sure? Can I really keep it?" Leia questioned hesitantly.

"Of course you can! Pretty jewelry belongs on a pretty girl."

"T… thank you very much Jack, I'll be sure to take good care of it," Leia replied, her cheeks flushing a deep crimson.

Jack smiled and then turned to where Daryl was working. Reaching back into his backpack he removed a bundle of orange grass and handed it to the scientist. "I didn't forget about you Daryl, here's the orange grass you asked me to get for you."

"Thank you. I can use this particular grass in an upcoming experiment so your timing is perfect. How much do I owe you for it?"

"No charge, it's on the house," Jack replied. "It's my gift to you for all your help you've given me ever since I arrived here in the valley."

"That's very generous of you," Leia said to the farmer. "You both are such caring people. I really wish that there was a way that I could repay you both for all that you've done for me. "

Daryl and Jack looked at each other and grinned. Leia smiled back and splashed them playfully with her tail.

Jack looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Well I have to get back to my farm. I'll visit you again tomorrow."

"I'd really like that Jack!" Leia replied excitedly. "I really look forward to your visits."

A blush filled Jack's cheeks as he waved and headed back upstairs.

Once the door upstairs was heard closing Leia turned to Daryl. "He is such a nice person; I can't wait to introduce him to Maya and my Mom."

"Hmm… sounds to me as though you are starting to develop something deeper than just a simple friendship with Jack."

"Umm… ah… it's just that…. well you know," Leia stammered as her face turned a bright shade of red.

"I thought so."

_And chapter 3 is a wrap. So what do you think so far? Reviews are greatly appreciated. _


	4. Can This Be Love?

_Time to thank all those who have reviewed so far!__** Momo-Chan12, shadow-goddess99, Invisiboy, and Nietzsche The Perky Mermaid. **__You guys are great!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I still don't own Harvest Moon. It belongs to the fine people of Natsume._

_**Chapter 4: Can This Be Love?**_

It was late morning in Forget Me Not Valley and for the time being, Leia was relaxing in the semi comfort of her temporary home.

"_The human world isn't all that bad_," she mused to herself. "_But still… I wonder how Mom and Maya are dealing with my absence_."

Thoughts of her far away home flooded the young mermaid's mind. She closed her eyes and imagined what her mom might be going through. Wondering and worrying about her little girl in the human world. These thoughts invoked a deep feeling of homesickness, causing warm tears to begin to well in her pretty ocean blue eyes.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the sound of someone descending the stairs.

Jack rounded the corner at the bottom of the staircase. He paused for a moment when the sounds of Leia's sobs filled his ears. He moved toward her quickly, concern washing over him. He stopped short of her tank before speaking. "Leia, are you alright?" he asked in a concerned voice, waiting for her reply before moving any closer to her tub.

The sound of her friend's voice shocked the young mermaid back into reality. "Ah… just a moment Jack. Please don't come close just yet," she replied trying desperately not to sound upset. "I, I just want to freshen up a bit first."

"But I thought I heard you crying just a moment ago. Is there something wrong?"

"Um, no… it's nothing," the mermaid replied quickly, trying to sound upbeat. "I'm sorry for that Jack, please come over and feel welcome in my home, even if it's really not my home per se," she added sadly.

Jack wasted no time in getting to his friend's side. It was immediately clear to him by how red her eyes were that he'd indeed heard correctly. "You have been crying haven't you?" he questioned in a voice full of concern. "You know, it sometimes helps to tell someone what's wrong. So please tell me what's troubling you and maybe I can help you to feel better."

Leia shook her head slowly and swam to the opposite side of the tub, her back facing the farmer. "I'm so sorry about that Jack," she said softly as she once again began to cry." But I was just thinking about my Mom and sister and…." She stopped talking and without a sound, dove beneath the water's surface. She swam quickly to the bottom of the tank and remained there.

"Leia, what's wrong…, Leia please answer me!" Jack shouted in desperation to the now submerged mermaid.

She didn't answer or even look up. She just remained curled up in a ball at the bottom of her tub.

"Alright, if you're not going to come to me then, I'll go to you!" he shouted as he pulled off his shirt and shoes. He then climbed up onto the edge of the tub, took a deep breath and dove head first into the cool water, swimming down to his friend.

Shocked to see him suddenly next to her, Leia grabbed his hand and immediately swam to the surface. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

Jack shook his head and wiped a few strands of wet hair out of his face. "No, I'm not crazy. I'm just very concerned. Believe it or not I do understand what you're going through."

Leia looked at him for a moment. "Did you have a family that you had to leave behind?"

"Yes I did in fact. I had to leave behind my Mom, Dad, and my little brother," he answered. "For quite a while it was pretty tough. But once I started to get to know the people here in the valley, things got easier and easier to handle. And before I knew it, I felt as though the valley was my second home."

Leia nodded slowly. "But I cannot venture far beyond my tub or outside of the lab. How can I ever expect to meet anyone or make friends? It's not as simple as it seems to be, at least for me."

Jack gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't be so glum. You already have some friends here in the human world. Both Daryl and I are your friends aren't we? In fact…" The brown haired farmer gulped a little before continuing. "I… I even think of you as something more than just a friend."

The green haired girl gave her friend a curious looked "I don't understand. What do you mean you think of me as more than just a friend to you?"

Jack's face turned a deep crimson color as he looked at the girl in front of him. "I… I, well… umm….it's just that, I really like you and kind of consider you to be my girlfriend," he answered softly. "I'm sorry if you don't think of me in the same way, but I certainly do you."

Leia became even more confused when she heard Jack's confession. "You think of me as your girlfriend? But I am not a human girl, I'm a mermaid. "

"I sure do! The fact that you're a mermaid makes absolutely no difference to me."

'Thank you Jack, that's very sweet of you to say," she replied, giving him a smile. "I like you a lot as well, and if you want to consider me your girlfriend, then I will happily consider you to be my boyfriend."

Jack smiled happily. "Hey the reason I came today was to invite you to go on a picnic with me. Tonight is the Fireworks Festival and I thought we could watch them together."

"But if we do something like that I will be seen by other people! How can I possibly go out in public?"

The farmer smiled. "Don't worry, I thought of that. You see, the other day when I was out foraging for grasses, I found this nice secluded cove about a mile from the beach. There was no one around so I figured that we could have our picnic there. The cove faces out towards the beach so we should still be able to see the fireworks."

Leia smiled happily. "That sounds wonderful! Do you think it would be possible for me to go swimming too?"

"Sure, I don't see a reason why not," Jack replied. "I'll bet you can't wait to get back to the sea!"

"Oh yes, it will certainly be nice to once again swim in the warm waters of my home." Then pausing for a moment she disappeared below the water's surface. Jack watched curiously as she seemed to be doing something. Leia resurfaced several minutes later holding a clear colored glass bottle. Inside there appeared to be a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Jack questioned pointing at the bottle. "Is that some sort of a message in a bottle?"

Leia nodded. "Yes it is. You see, it's a message to my Mom and sister."

Jack gave the fishy girl a curious look. "I didn't know you had a sister too."

"Yes I do. Her name is Maya and she's two years older than me."

"I see. That's pretty interesting!" Jack replied happily. "So the message in the bottle is for them?"

"Yes it is," Leia answered with a nod of her head. "Shortly after I decided to extend my stay here, I sent a message to my Mom in this manner. I explained to her that I was alright and that I was going to remain here in the human world for a little while longer. Ever since that day, we've communicated with each other in this manner."

"I'm guessing that you told them about our picnic in that note?" the farmer inquired.

"Yes I did. In fact I asked them to meet me there since I have a special friend for them to meet."

"Do you mean me?"

"Of course I mean you silly. Who else would I mean?" Leia asked with a giggle.

"Hm… I don't know, Daryl perhaps?" Jack replied with a chuckle.

"Yes, well Daryl is a good friend, but he isn't as special to me as you are," Leia replied, her face blushing a bit.

Leia handed Jack the bottle. "Now take this to the very end of the pier and throw it as far as you can. Then leave immediately, don't even wait to see where the bottle lands," the mermaid carefully instructed the farmer. "If you are seen or you remain on the pier, they will not pick it up."

"Alright I've got it. Go to the edge and toss the bottle in and leave right away," he replied. "I'll be back to pick you up in an hour, will that be enough time for you to get ready?"

"Sure, that should be plenty of time. I'll prepare us some food for the picnic in the meantime."

Jack was just getting ready to leave when Daryl walked down the stairs and over to where they were standing.

"Hello Daryl. Guess what, Jack is going to take me on a picnic to see the fireworks!" Leia exclaimed happily.

The scientist grinned. "Well now, that certainly sounds like it has the potential for a memorable occasion."

Jack smiled back at Leia and after saying good-bye, he walked up the stairs and out of the lab.

Once he was gone Leia turned and smiled. "It's so reassuring to know that there are people like you and Jack who care about me in this world. It's certainly much different from all the terrible stories I was always told about."

"It is indeed. I'm certain that a good many of the stories you were told were meant to frighten you. But if you ask my humble opinion, it appears to me that Jack seems to care a great deal for you."

The scientist's comment caused Leia's cheeks to immediately begin to glow brightly. Daryl took quick note of that. "Hm… it also appears that the feeling is mutual."

----------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later Jack returned to Daryl's lab to pick Leia up. It did take a bit of work but along with Daryl's assistance, Jack managed to get Leia up on his back. Once outside of the lab, he carried her along a dusty pathway and through a small growth of pine trees to the secluded beach cove that he'd told her about.

"Oh Jack, this is so beautiful!" she exclaimed as she looked at the soft warm sand of the beach and the gentle lapping of the azure water on the shoreline.

"I'm glad you like it. As soon as I saw this place, I just knew that this would be a good place to take you," he replied. "I'll get the blanket spread out and set the picnic up. Then how about that long awaited swim in the sea?"

The mermaid nodded happily. "I agree!" The two quickly removed a large white and red checkered blanket and get their picnic set up. Once satisfied that everything was done, Leia took Jack's hand and they headed to the sea.

"Oh wow, this feels so wonderful! I've really missed this," Leia exclaimed happily as she swam gracefully through the crystal clear water.

She swam over to Jack and took hold of his hand. "Would you like to see more?" she smiled pointing to the world below the waves.

"Sure, I'd really like that," the farmer replied. "But just so you know, I can't hold my breath all that long."

"Don't worry about a thing. When you need to take a breath, just squeeze my hand and I'll get you right to the surface."

"Alright, sounds good to me! I guess I couldn't be in better hands."

Leia watched as Jack took several deep breaths. His lungs filled he gave a nod and he and Leia descended beneath the water's surface. What he saw before his eyes was simply amazing.

Swimming freely around him were all sizes and shapes of colorful fish. He looked over at Leia and gave her a smile. She returned the smile and with a kick of her orange tail fin they swam deeper. Leia led the farmer over to a colorful coral reef and they pause momentarily to watch the fish swimming around it. It was about that time that Jack began to feel the pressure of the depth on his body. He also began to feel a burning desire for air beginning to build in his chest.

Calmly he gave Leia's hand a quick squeeze. But the mermaid was too caught up in her return to the sea and doesn't seem to notice it.

The burning desire for air quickly becomes more painful and once again he gave the mermaid's hand a squeeze. However, she still doesn't respond. Panic and fear began to wash over the young farmer as his lungs ached painfully for air. In desperation he grabbed Leia's arm and shook it as hard as he could causing the mermaid to turn and face him. He desperately pointed to the surface and clamped his other hand over his mouth in an attempt to stem the flow of bubbles rapidly leaking from it.

Leia's eyes widened in shock as she immediately realized the gravity of the situation. She quickly wrapped her arms around Jack and gave her tail fin several powerful kicks, pushing them rapidly towards the surface. It takes only seconds for them to arrive and as they break the surface, a relived Jack gasped in several deep breaths.

"Jack, I'm so sorry for that," Leia began tears beginning to well in the corners of her eyes. "Please forgive me, I… I just got a little distracted down there."

"It's alright. No harm no foul," he replied finally catching his breath. "I'm alright."

"No, no… it isn't alright," Leia sobbed. "You could have been injured or worse, killed, all because what I did was stupid and careless!"

"But I wasn't so don't let it bother you," he told her, wiping the glistening tears from her pretty ocean blue eyes. "Come on let's go back down and explore that reef a little more."

"A… are you sure you trust me? I mean, what if I get distracted again?"

"Of course I trust you!" Jack responded. "Your ocean home is so amazing and beautiful. I'd really like to see more of it. Besides, there's no one in the world I trust more than you," he added giving the pretty mermaid a wink.

The smile returned to Leia's face. "Alright, then let's go! And this time, I'll be sure to pay attention."

Together they made many more dives down to the reef and areas beyond. Each time Jack needed to grab a breath all he had to do was gently squeeze his girlfriend's hand and she immediately returned them to the surface.

Unbeknownst to them as they swam about happily, they were not alone. A shadowy figure watched them from just beyond the reef.

The lone mermaid watched patiently, waiting for them to once again reach the surface. When they do, she began to sing a song.

The melody reached Leia's sensitive ears just moments later causing her to stop and look around curiously. "Maya, is that you?"

"Huh, I don't see anyone."

Leia shook her head. "Jack, please wait here for a minute, I'll be right back," she said just before disappearing beneath the ocean's surface.

Jack treaded water and looked around for any sign of where his girlfriend had gone. His question was answered a couple of minutes later when she returned to the surface just a few feet away from him. A moment later a second mermaid surfaced next to her.

From what Jack could see, she appeared to be slightly taller than Leia and had long aquamarine colored hair accented with two dark blue seashells. Her eyes were a bright sea green in color.

"Jack, I'd like to introduce you to my big sister Maya."

Jack smiled and carefully extended his hand in greeting. "It's nice to meet you Maya. Leia has told me about you."

The elder mermaid cautiously accepted Jack's handshake. "I'm happy to finally meet you as well. Leia's wrote and told us so much about you. So I have to say that it's nice to finally meet you in person."

"I was just showing Jack around the reef," Leia explained. "Hey, would you like to join us for our picnic?'

A surprised look filled Leia's sister's face. "What, me leave the safety of the ocean and go up onto land? What if we're seen by other humans?"

"Don't worry about being seen, no one ever comes to this part of the beach," Jack reassured.

"Well, if that's the case, then I suppose it will be alright. Let's go!" Maya replied happily.

The two mermaids and lone human swam toward the beach. As they reached the shoreline Maya paused. "Um… are you sure that this is it really alright? I mean, I've never been on land before."

"Come on sis, don't be such a worrywart!" Leia replied as she playfully grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her onto the warm sands of the beach.

After making their way over to the blanket, Leia opened the picnic basket that she'd packed earlier. She removed two sandwiches, handing the first one to Jack and the second to her sister, then grabbed one for herself. Munching on her sandwich, Leia turned to Maya. "Is Mom going to come later?" she asked hopefully.

The aquamarine haired mermaid shook her head slowly. "No, she didn't want to. You know how much she disapproves of you remaining here in the human world."

"Yes, but…" Leia began but her sister cut her off. "Please Leia; consider returning home with me today. Mom is worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry Maya, but I can't," Leia replied sadly. "I… I want to stay here…. with Jack."

Maya looked at her little sister. "Do you have feelings for this human?"

Leia blushed brightly at her sister's obvious question. "Um, yes… yes I do have feelings for him," she replied softly.

Maya nodded. "I see." She then turned to face Jack. "What about you, do you also have feelings for my sister?"

"Yes, I… I… umm…" he paused for a moment and took a deep breath before answering the elder mermaid's question. What he said caught both girls totally by surprise. "I don't just have feelings for Leia, in fact, I… I love her."

Leia's cheeks became a deep crimson shade at her boyfriend's revelation of love.

"You do fully understand that she's a mermaid and not a human girl, don't you?" Maya probed intently.

Jack nodded. "Yes, of course I do. And just as I've told Leia in the past that makes absolutely no difference in how I feel about her," Jack answered cheerfully. He then turned to his still shocked girlfriend and smiled broadly. "I knew that when I first saw you that you were someone very special. I love you Leia. I love you with all my heart."

Happy tears began to well in the young mermaids soft ocean blue eyes. After a few moments she smiled. "I… I love you too Jack."

Jack moved next to Leia and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a warm hug. Smiling, he gently began to lean forward. Leia closed her eyes and met him in their first sweet kiss. They separated a moment later and turned to face a still shocked Maya.

Leia's sister shook her head. "Hm… now I see how you two truly feel for each other. This is certainly going be complicated," Maya began with a chuckle. "Well Leia, you were always the one to be different," she added giving her little sister a grin. "So here's what we're going to do about it. I'll go back home and try as best I can to explain all this to Mom. I'll be sure to make sure to tell her just how you feel about Jack. It won't be easy, but I'm pretty sure that somehow I can get her to understand all of this."

"Y… you would do that for me?" Leia questioned her sister softly.

"Of course I would! After all, what are big sisters for?"

The two mermaid sisters hugged each other happily and then turned to face Jack. Maya was the first to speak. "All I can say about this is that you had better take the best care possible of my little sister. If you hurt her, I will make sure that you pay!"

"Don't worry Maya; I would do anything to make sure that Leia remains the happiest girl… err mermaid in this or any world!" Jack replied.

------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun began to set, turning the distant horizon fiery orange and red, the three picnickers relaxed and enjoyed a delicious dinner of pickled vegetables and sashimi.

Jack looked over at the aquamarine haired mermaid. "The fireworks will be beginning soon; are you going to stay and watch them with us Maya?"

"No, I won't be. Actually I need to get be getting back soon. Besides, I think I'd just be in the way on such a romantic evening."

Maya's comment caused both Jack and Leia to blush brightly causing her to laugh.

As the last bit of daylight was finally swallowed by the darkness of night the two sisters hugged warmly and say good-bye. Maya then turned to Jack and placed her arms around his waist to give him a friendly hug. "Please take good care of my little sister," she whispered to the farmer before releasing him.

"Don't worry Maya. I will protect Leia with my life if the need should ever arise."

With that said, Maya headed back to the sea. Jack and Leia both waved until the elder mermaid was no longer in sight.

"Your sister seems like a really nice person," Jack said as he returned to the blanket and sat down next to Leia.

"Well, she can be a real pain in the tail too," Leia replied with a laugh.

With nighttime fully upon them, a cool breeze blew in off the ocean and Jack and Leia cuddled up together on the blanket and got ready to watch the upcoming fireworks display. The display began a short time later in a blaze of brilliant multicolored explosions.

"They're so beautiful," Leia said as she watched the colorful fireworks illuminate the satin blackness of the night sky.

"Is this the first time you've ever seen fireworks?"

"Well, it's the first time I've watched them from above the surface," Leia began. "I remember there were times when I was younger that my grandmother would bring us near the shore and we would watch them from below the surface."

"Ah, I see. Well, this must really be a treat then."

"It is, and I have you to thank for taking me Jack," Leia replied happily.

The fireworks display lasted for almost a full 45 minutes, ending with an earthshaking grand finale that seemed to temporarily turn night into day.

"That was simply amazing!" Leia said as she rubbed her still ringing ears. "It was so much louder than I could have expected."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Jack replied happily. "But it's late; I should get you back to Daryl's lab. After all, I need to get up early in the morning."

Leia nodded. "Of course, you have your farm to attend to after all."

After gathering up all of their picnic items, Jack once again carried Leia back to Daryl's lab. Walking inside, the scientist was nowhere to be found.

"Hm… I wonder if he's still at the beach?" Jack began as he helped Leia climb back into her tank.

"I don't know, I suppose he might be," the young mermaid replied as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "Thank you for such a wonderful time today. I really had a great time."

"You're very welcome Leia," Jack replied happily returning his girlfriends loving embrace. They shared a sweet kiss before separating.

"Good night sweetheart," Jack said as he walked over to the stairs. "I hope you have sweet dreams, my love."

Leia blushed. "Good night Jack, I hope you have sweet dreams as well."

Jack smiled and gave her a wave before heading up the stairs; he was met at the top by a smiling Daryl. "You two are a perfect match for each other. Please do be right by her Jack."

"Don't worry Daryl, I will. She's such a sweet girl and we really do seem to fit perfectly with each other after all."

"Yes I most certainly agree," the scientist began. "Your chemistry is spot on, no doubt about it. And I'm a scientist so you can trust me on that."

Jack smiled and after saying good night, headed out of the lab and back towards his farm.

Down in her tub Leia curled up and closed her eyes to sleep. As she drifted off, she hoped that a certain brown haired young man would join her in her dreams.

_So what do you think??? I live for reviews so please take a moment and let me hear what you have to say! _


	5. Ocean Family

_First I'd like to thank my awesome reviewers:__** Nietzsche The Perky Mermaid, **__and__** Lyoko Genex. **__You guys are awesome!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope, not mine. _

_**Chapter 5: Ocean Family**_

It had been just over one week since the Fireworks Festival and for Leia it had been the happiest time since her arrival in the human world.

"Good day Leia, how are you feeling today?" Daryl asked as he rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs.

"I feel wonderful! I haven't felt so good in quite a long time!" the mermaid replied happily.

"Yes, I can understand that. Love can be quite an intoxicating drug after all."

Leia's face flushed bright red at the mention of love causing Daryl to laugh.

"This morning while I was at the beach I found this bottle on the shore. I believe that it just might have a message for you contained inside," he explained handing the amber colored glass bottle to his fishy guest. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some work to attend to."

Leia nodded and with a quick good-bye, the scientist headed back upstairs and out of the lab. She looked at the bottle in her hands. "_Could this be a letter from Maya?" _she wondered nervously to herself. "I guess I'll never know unless I open it."

She climbed out of the tank and made her way over to the small kitchenette and after rummaging through the drawers, she located the bottle opener. She then returned to her tank and slipped back inside. There she used it to remove the stopper keeping the bottle closed. Reaching inside she drew the letter out and looked at the writing on it instantly recognizing it as her big sister's.

Sinking into the depths of her tub, she nervously began to read the words written on the paper.

_Dear Leia, _

_First off little sis you owe me big time for this! I talked with Mom about you and Jack and I must say I've never seen her so angry… at first. After I let her cool off a bit I talked to her again. I explained how the two of you have real, true feelings for each other. This time I was successful in getting her to understand how you feel towards Jack. I explained that even my brief meeting with him was enough for me to trust his intents towards you. Now don't get me wrong, she is still somewhat negative about the whole thing, but you have to admit, it's a step forward. She did mention that she would like to meet Jack in person. So if possible, can you bring him to the beach tomorrow afternoon? _

_See you then._

_Love, Your big sis Maya_

A broad smile formed on Leia's face as she finished reading the letter. "I can't believe it! You really did it Maya, you really did it!" she shouted joyously as she swam to the surface of her tank.

"What did Maya manage to do?" a voice questioned from outside her tub.

She recognized the voice immediately and turned around to face the smiling farmer. "Jack, Maya actually did it! She managed to get my Mom to begin to understand about us," the young mermaid replied happily as she swam to the edge of her tub.

"That's great news! I'm glad that she was able to get your Mom to understand. I'm sure that wasn't an easy task for her."

"I'm sure it wasn't. But somehow she managed to pull it off. In fact, she would like to meet you at the beach tomorrow afternoon," Leia added as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "You can be there, can't you?"

"Of course I can. In fact, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Jack replied enthusiastically. "Do you think that Maya be there too?"

"I'm pretty sure she will be why do you ask?" Leia questioned curiously.

"Well, I really want to thank her for all her help," Jack replied. "Um, do you think it would be appropriate for me to give your Mom a gift when we meet?"

"Hm… I don't know about that," the green haired mermaid replied. "Perhaps you can do this. Bring a gift for her and if things go well, you can give it to her before she leaves."

"That sounds like a good plan to me," Jack agreed. "So, what time should I pick you up tomorrow?"

"How about you pick me up just after lunch," the green haired girl answered. "Can you stay here for a few minutes?"

"I sure can. In fact, I'm free for the rest of the afternoon.," the farmer replied. "Why? What do you have in mind?" se added smiling slyly at the young mermaid.

"Ah… it's nothing like that!" Leia replied in a shocked voice. "I just want to write a reply to Maya and then you can deliver it for me."

"Aw, you're no fun, Jack laughed, playfully ruffling his girlfriend's emerald green hair.

"Please have a seat while I write the letter and get it ready to send," Leia said pointing to a chair near a cluttered work bench. "It shouldn't take me very long."

Jack nodded and walked over to the chair and took a seat. He waited patiently as his girlfriend slipped below the water's surface to write her letter. She returned to the surface 10 minutes later and handed an amber colored glass bottle to her boyfriend. "Remember, once you throw it in, leave immediately or they won't pick it up.

Jack nodded his head in acknowledgment and took the bottle from the mermaid's extended hand. After saying good-bye and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek he headed out to deliver the message.

After his departure Leia swam back down into the depths of her tank and settled down on the bottom. As she did so, she closed her eyes and began to daydream about what her life might be like if she decided to remain here… with Jack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone brightly in the cloudless blue sky the following day began in Forget Me Not Valley. Leia swam around nervously around her tank as she eagerly awaited her boyfriend's arrival. She hoped that everything would go smoothly when he met her mother. Yet at the same time, a tinge of fear crept into her mind. _"What if… what if Mom doesn't like Jack?" _

Just as they had planned, Jack arrived just after lunch to pick Leia up. She wrapped her arms around the farmer's shoulders and he carefully helped her out of the tank. Together they headed out of the lab and down the dusty pathway towards the secluded beach cove.

After laying out a bright green beach blanket they both move out to the water's edge. "Please wait here until I come for you," Leia instructed as she headed into the sea. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Jack nodded and sat down just beyond where the breaking waves met the warm sands of the beach. At first he remained calm, but after ten minutes had passed by, he began to become worried.

"_What if… what if her mom won't let her come back?"_ he mused to himself. "Nah..., they wouldn't do that," he said aloud trying to dismiss the whole crazy idea from his mind. _"They wouldn't… would they?"_

Another five agonizingly long minutes pass before Leia resurfaced with Maya just offshore from where he was. Together they wave to the farmer, indicating to him that he should join them out in the water. He acknowledged them, and quickly got up and entered the warm water, quickly swimming over to where the two mermaids were waiting.

It took the farmer only a few minutes to cover the distance and he gave the two mermaids a smile as he swam up to them. "Hello Maya," he greeted Leia's sister happily. "I really want to thank you for all you've done for us!"

Maya returned the brown haired farmer's smile. "You're very welcome Jack, I was happy to do it." Her expression then changed to a serious tone. "So, do you think you're ready to meet our Mom?"

Jack gulped. "I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright, you stay here and wait with Leia. I'll be right back," Maya informed him before she disappeared below the waves.

Jack smiled nervously. "I hope your mom likes me."

Leia smiled reassuringly "Don't be so nervous Jack. I'm sure there won't be any problems."

Several minutes later Maya resurfaced next to Leia. This time though she was accompanied by an older mermaid. The woman appeared to Jack to be taller than Maya though it was hard for him to really tell. She had long emerald green hair tied into a loose ponytail and accented with one blood red seashell on the right side of her head. As she swam closer Jack noticed that her eyes were a piercing deep blue.

After a moment of tense silence Leia spoke up and introduced her boyfriend to her Mom. "Jack, I'd like you to meet my Mom."

Jack bowed as best he could and extended his hand. "It's very nice to meet you. Leia has often spoken of you."

Several more tense moments pass before Leia's mom reached out and accepted Jack's handshake.

"Leia has told me much about you in her letters. It's nice to finally meet you in person. Please, call me Sango," Leia's mom replied with a thin smile.

Sango gave Jack the once over for a couple of minutes before finally speaking again. "Maya has told me that you claim to have feelings for my daughter. Is this really true?"

"Yes, it's very true. I not only do I have feelings for Leia, I'm deeply in love with her."

"Is that so?" Sango retorted in a somewhat sarcastic sounding voice.

She then turned her icy blue eyes on her daughter. "Leia, do you share these similar feelings with Jack?"

"Yes mother, I do. I love Jack just as he loves me!" she answered with a smile.

"Of course, you both realize that you can never truly be together," Sango questioned in a curious voice. "In the end one of you will have to give up all that you know in order to truly be with the other. Now, is that something you are prepared to think about? What do you really want?"

Jack nodded. "I understand what you are implying and I would be willing to give up all that I have and all that I've known to be with Leia and make her happy."

"You may say things like that now," Sango remarked. "But when the time of truth comes, those very events may have very different and most likely, unfavorable outcomes."

"No they won't," Leia said as she drew herself close to Jack. "We can be together forever if we so desire it to be."

The elder mermaid paused for a moment looking between both Jack and her daughter. She then turned and whispered something in Maya's ear. A grin crossed Leia's sister's face and she took a few moments to think before whispering something back to her Mom.

"Well, it certainly seems apparent that you two are determined to move forward with this." Sango replied to Jack and her daughter. "I have to say though; I do have my concerns and reservations about this whole thing."

A disappointed look filled Leia's face as she waited for her mother's final decision on the matter.

She paused again for a few tense minutes, whispering once again to Maya. The two older mermaids exchange whispers several times before Sango returned her attention to the young couple across from her. "Like I just told you, I do have many concerns about all of this and to be honest, I don't know if it will work. However, you both seem to understand the circumstances of all of this. So… with all that said, I shall not stand in your way."

Leia felt her heart skip a beat. She can't believe what she just heard her Mom say. "D… do you really mean that Mom? Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked as tears of joy filled her pretty ocean blue eyes.

"Yes I most certainly am," Sango answered happily. "As I've said, I do have my concerns and reservations, but quite honestly all I ever wanted was for my daughters were for them to be happy. And if finding happiness for you means being with Jack… then my dear… you have my blessings."

A very happy Leia swam quickly over to her Mom and wrapped her arms around the elder mermaid, hugging her warmly. "Thank you so much for understanding! You're the best Mom! I love you so much!"

Jack swam over and smiled. "Thank you very much Sango. I know that you are worried and that you're concerned that things won't work out for us. But I can promise you that I will care for your daughter with every bit of my very being."

"I know you will and that's why I have allowed this to continue. Believe me Jack, if I didn't trust you, I would have never allowed Leia to return to you. But I will warn both of you, there will be many difficulties and heartache that you will encounter and it will be imperative that you both work together to overcome them. That is the only way for this to work."

"I think they realize all that stuff Mom," Maya said as she placed her left arm around Jack, and her right arm around her little sister. Leia smiled and together with Jack they all embrace for a quick group hug.

After they separated Jack turned to Leia and whispered something to her. After a moment she nodded in agreement. Maya and Sango watched curiously as Jack turned to them. "Please wait here for a moment, I'll be right back," he informed before heading back towards the beach.

The two older mermaids watch as the brown haired farmer walked up onto the sandy shoreline and over to his backpack. After removing something he closed his backpack and returned to the water. It took him slightly longer to swim back to where the mermaids were waiting. Turning first to Sango Jack handed her a beautiful jeweled necklace.

"Sango, please accept this necklace as a small gift of friendship from me to you," he handed the necklace to Sango who accepted it with a smile.

"Thank you very much Jack. It's a very beautiful necklace."

Savoring the moment and feeling perhaps a little bold Jack smiled. "As I've told Leia, beautiful jewelry belongs on beautiful woman."

Jack's bold comment caused both Sango and Leia to blush brightly.

The farmer then turned to Maya. "As a token of my thanks for all your help, please accept this small gift from me," he said as he handed Leia's older sister a ruby red jeweled brooch.

"W… wow, this is so pretty!" Maya replied happily. "Leia had mentioned that they had such shiny things here in the human world, I just didn't imagine they would look like this!"

"They sure do!" Leia quickly answered. "The human world is really quite amazing once you begin the understand it."

After some admiration of their gifts Sango turned to Jack and her daughter. "It's been nice to meet you Jack," she began. "But sadly, I must return to our home now."

Jack smiled. "I really enjoyed meeting you as well, Sango. I hope that from now on we will be able to do this on a regular basis."

"Well, we will have to see about that," Sango replied. She then turned to Maya. "Will you be returning home with me Maya?"

"Yes, I will," Maya replied simply as she admired her brooch.

Leia, Jack, and Maya once again joined Sango in a warm friendly hug. They separated a moment later and after saying good-bye, Sango and Maya dove beneath the waves. With a flip of their tails, they disappeared into the depths of the ocean. Jack and Leia returned to the beach and back to their beach blanket.

As the sun dipped below the horizon, turning the sky above them a deep fiery red color Leia turned and smiled at her boyfriend. "Today was such a wonderful day," Leia sighed as she rested her head on Jack's shoulder. "I'm so happy that everything went so well with my Mom."

"I'm glad it went as smooth as it did! I was so nervous that I would goof up or say something wrong."

The green haired mermaid nodded. "I know what you mean. I was nervous and to be honest, a little afraid. But that's all past us now…" She turned and faced Jack, looking deeply into his soft brown eyes. "I love you so much Jack."

Jack returned the loving gaze, looking deep into Leia's pretty ocean blue orbs. "I love you too sweetie, more than anything in the world," he replied, leaning forward and pressing his lips onto the soft lips of his girlfriend, kissing her passionately.

Leia closed her eyes and happily returned the kiss, wrapping her arms lovingly around her boyfriend and pulling him close to her.

They remained like that until the stars were twinkling above them and the cool ocean breeze caused Leia to shiver. Together they packed up their blanket and headed back to Daryl's lab. As they enter, the scientist greeted them inside.

"Can I assume that by your smiles that the meeting with Leia's mother was a success?" The eccentric man asked in a curious voice.

"Yeah, it sure was. Better that I had ever expected," Jack replied. "Sango is really a nice person."

"Sango?" Daryl said curiously looking over at his fishy guest. "I take it that Sango is your mothers name?"

"Yes it is," Leia replied.

"Well I'm quite pleased that the meeting was as successful as it was," the scientist remarked. "A good first impression is important when trying to gain a person's trust. Perhaps, you could introduce me to her at some point in the future."

"Of course, I think that would be a great idea!" Leia replied happily. "I'm sure that my mom would want to meet the person who first helped me."

Jack glanced at his watch. "Sorry guys, I hate to cut things short, but it's getting late and I have a farm that will be waiting for me in the morning."

Daryl nodded. "Of course, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Jack smiled and carried his girlfriend down to her tub and helped her climb inside. The two embraced in a loving hug and they shared a sweet good night kiss.

"I'll come by tomorrow and together we can start to figure out how we want to move forward into the future."

"That sounds like a good idea," Leia replied with a smile. "I can't wait to see you then."

Jack waved and walked up the stairs and out of the lab.

Leia swam down to the bottom of her tank and after adjusting her kelp blanket; she happily lay down and pulled the blanket over her. She sighed dreamily, knowing that she had her mother's blessings was certainly a huge relief to the young girl. She smiled happily as she closed her eyes to sleep, knowing that soon her dreams could come true.

_Alright! Chapter 5 is a wrap. I really like reviews, so please, please take the time to tell me what you think. Thanks! _


	6. Success and Failure

_Time once again for me to give a huge thank you to all my wonderful reviewers__**. iterica, Invisiboy, Nietzsche The Perky Mermaid, Harvestmooncrazy, DemonDude12, like red on a rose, kelley28, **__and__** Lyoko Genex. **__You guys are awesome!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Nope, not mine so don't sue! _

_**Chapter 6: Success and Failure**_

It was just before dinner when Jack was finally able to make it to Daryl's lab. Walking up to the lab, he found the eccentric scientist standing outside tinkering inside the front of some type of odd looking machinery.

"Hello Daryl, nice weather we're having today," Jack greeted as he walked up to where the man was working. "What's that you are working on? Some type of a new experiment?"

"Good afternoon Jack," the scientist replied. "Yes, the weather is perfect for me to conduct an experiment that I've been planning. This machine will measure the ultraviolet light rays emitted by the stars. You would be truly amazed to see the wide spectrum and intensity of the light waves they produce."

"Um… yeah, that sounds very interesting and all, but I'm afraid I never really understood such things," Jack replied in a somewhat disinterested tone. "I'm going to head inside and spend some time with Leia."

"Very good, the door is open," Daryl replied before returning his attention to the glistening metallic equipment in front of him.

Jack nodded and opened the door, walking quickly into the lab. As he heads towards the stairs he suddenly stopped and sniffed the air curiously.

"_Eh, is there something burning?"_ he wondered to himself taking another sniff. "There's no doubt about it, something is defiantly burning!" he shouted aloud in an alarmed tone. Rapidly he headed down the stairs into the basement. What he saw once he reached the bottom both surprised and shocked him.

Leia was standing in front of the stove and dark clouds of billowing smoke were rising at an alarming rate from the pan in front of her.

"Leia, w… what's going on here? What are you doing?"

A shocked Leia jumped back away from the stove. "Oh, Jack!" she exclaimed turning to face the farmer. "I… I wasn't expecting you to visit me tonight."

"Well, I finished my chores, so I thought I'd drop by for a visit," he explained. "Um, what was that supposed to be?" he asked pointing at the blackened mass in the middle of the pan.

"Um… well, that was supposed to be grilled fish. But I guess somehow it got a bit overcooked," Leia answered shyly, her face blushing brightly. "I've always made cold dishes for dinner, but I thought that for once, I'd like to try preparing a dish using fire."

"Well, I don't want to sound mean or anything, but what you have there can't be eaten."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that," Leia replied sullenly. "Even though I tried my best, I still failed."

Jack immediately took notice of the depressed expression on his girlfriend's face. "Hey, cheer up," he said giving the young mermaid a smile. "Here's what we are going to do. You're going to try to cook that dish again, however this time I'll be here to help you with the stove."

Leia nodded. "Thank you Jack, I'd really appreciate that." Jack waited patiently as Leia sliced and seasoned another fish.

"Alright, the first thing you need to do is lightly grease the pan," he instructed. "The grease will help to keep the food from sticking while you cook it."

Leia watched intently as Jack prepared the pan. "Now you turn on the stove and adjust the flame to a low setting," he added pointing to the flickering bluish flame under the pan. "Too much heat will cause the outside of the fish to burn while the inside is still raw."

Leia nodded her head in understanding and continued to watch her boyfriend curiously.

"Any questions about what we've done so far?" he asked curiously.

Leia shook her head. "No, I understand completely! You are such a good teacher after all."

Her comment caused the farmer's cheeks to blush a crimson hue.

Leia moved over and balancing on her tail, she placed the prepared fish into the pan and began to cook it. This time, the fillet took on a golden brown color and a delicious smell wafted into the room. As the fish neared completion she asked Jack to sit down at the table.

Leia finished cooking the fish and using a spatula, she removed it from the pan. She placed the fillet on to a white ceramic plate and garnished it with thinly sliced vegetables. Satisfied that the fish was ready, she placed the plate in front of her boyfriend.

"Jack, may I ask a favor from you? Would you please taste my fish before I call Daryl?" She asked hesitantly. "This is my first time using some of the spices found here in your world and I'm not quite sure if the taste is quite right."

"Um… yeah sure I can try it for you. But I doubt you have anything to worry about. I'm sure it will be tasty."

Jack looked up at the hopeful expression on his girlfriend's face. He gave her a smile then bravely took a big forkful and placed it in his mouth. What he got was a surprising taste sensation that enticed his tongue.

"Mm… this is very tasty!" he replied after swallowing.

"D… do you really mean it?" Leia questioned in a hopeful voice. "Please don't lie about it. Tell me the truth about it Jack."

Jack ate two additional forkfuls of the delectable fish before replying. "You have nothing to worry about. This fish is really quite good!"

Once Jack finished his meal Leia began to prepare a second portion of fish for her host. The farmer watched curiously as his mermaid friend prepared the raw fish, adding seasonings and a small amount of red wine before placing it into the pan.

"Hey, I didn't know that you used wine when you prepared the fish."

"Yes, I found out not long after I began preparing Daryl's meals that a little red wine combined with some of the spices found here in the human world added a nice taste to the fish." She explained as she worked.

As she began to grill the fish she turned to her boyfriend. "Jack would you do a favor for me and please go and let Daryl know that his diner is just about ready?"

"Sure, no problem, I'll be right back," the farmer replied getting up and heading towards the stairs.

Both men return a short time later. Daryl was amazed to find the warm meal waiting for him on the table. He sat down and smiled. "I see that you've prepared a warm meal for me."

Leia nodded slowly. "Yes, I thought it might be a nice change of pace. I hope that you like the taste."

Daryl gave the girl a smile and picked his fork up and after the scientist's first bite, the smile on his face confirmed what Jack had already said.

"Your fish tastes excellent just as it always does. Jack, let me say that you are one lucky man to have such a talented girlfriend."

The scientist's comment caused both blush brightly.

Once Daryl had finished his dinner the three sat and had a friendly conversation. One of the topics discussed was where, or more importantly, how Leia could possibly live on Jack's farm.

"Well, I don't know if it could be done, but I suppose I could ask Gotz if he could move your tub to my house." Jack said as he looked over at the large tank that his mermaid girlfriend was currently calling her home.

"I do not believe that to be a viable option," Daryl replied. "That tub was custom built for me and they assembled down here before the lab was built. Therefore there would be no possible way to remove it without destroying my lab."

Jack sighed and looked over at the tank. "Hm… yeah I suppose you're right about that. Do you think that Gotz could build another similar tank in my house?"

"Gotz was not the one who originally constructed this tub," Daryl replied plainly. "I hired a specialized contractor from over in Century City. They came here to build it, making it one of a kind. Add to that it was also quite expensive to construct."

Jack shook his head. "I see, that pretty much ruled that option out. But there has to be some way!"

"I'm not quite sure of the cost, but I believe that Gotz can construct a pond on your farm." Daryl replied after a moment of thought. "While that might not be as accommodating as the open ocean, it just may be the best option at this point."

Jack looked over at the mermaid. "How do you feel about that possibility Leia? I mean, you would have to live there and all. "

"To be quite honest, I don't really like that idea at all," she replied. "But… given time I suppose that I could become accustomed to it," she added sadly. "It's really quite unfortunate that you cannot live together with me in the sea."

"I guess this is one of the problems that Sango was talking about when she told us that we would face hard decisions," Jack said as he walked over and took Leia by the hands. "But I know in my heart that somehow we can work through this." He added while gazing lovingly into her pretty ocean blue eyes.

"Yes I suppose that it is," she replied pulling her boyfriend into a warm hug. "But like you said, I'm sure that we will be able to work it out together."

"Yes, of course you will. But for now, I suggest that you don't dwell on such things," Daryl added looking at the cute couple. "Things have a way of working themselves out you know."

"Alright then here's my plan. Tomorrow I'll go and talk to Gotz about getting a pond built on the farm," Jack replied as he helped Leia climb back to her tub.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few weeks Jack and Leia focused on strengthening their bond of love for each other. They seemed confident that whatever problem came their way, they could work it out. Their resolve was about to be put to its toughest test yet.

"Hey Leia, I've got something to tell you!" Jack shouted to his girlfriend as he rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs. "Guess what I just found out?"

"Jack, what's all the excitement about?"

"Remember when I told you about my Mom, Dad, and my little brother?" he began in an excited voice. "Well, in my last letter to them I told them all about you. Now my parents want to come here for a visit! And guess what? They would like to meet you."

"Really, y… you told them all about me?" Leia replied curiously. "But I thought you told me that you wouldn't tell anyone about my presence here. What do you think they will say now that they know that their son is in love with a mermaid? Wouldn't their curiosity draw more humans here?" she added in a worried tone.

"Um, I sort of left out the part about you being a mermaid," Jack replied softly. "They can find that out when they meet you."

"I don't know if that's the best idea Jack. Don't you think that might be a bit of a shock to them?"

"Yeah, I guess it could be a bit of a surprise. We'll just have to wait and see what happens when they get here," The farmer replied turning to face his pretty mermaid girlfriend. "After all, you are a terrific person, how could they not love you?" he added in a sweet voice before leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

"I hope you're right about that Jack. I just don't like the idea of surprising them and all."

The brown haired young man nodded. "It will be fine, don't worry."

-----------------------------------------------------------

For the remainder of the week Jack and Leia waited anxiously for Jack's parents to arrive in the valley. The farmer used that time to tell his girlfriend all about his parents and younger brother.

"Well, tomorrows the day they are supposed to arrive," Jack said nervously. "I'll bring them by after we get all settled in. How about I bring them by after lunch if that's alright with you Leia."

"That sounds fine to me," the girl replied giving her boyfriend a nervous smile. "I can prepare a wonderful dinner of fish and sliced vegetables in order to celebrate their arrival."

"That's a great idea!" Jack replied happily. "I'm sure they will love your cooking."

"Would you mind if Daryl joined us for dinner tomorrow?" Leia questioned in a curious tone. "After all, this is really his home, not mine."

"Of course not, I'm sure my parents won't mind at all," Jack told his girlfriend. "He is a good friend to both of us after all. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow just after lunch." He walked towards the stairs to leave and added, "Don't worry Leia, everything will be just fine."

The next day dawned cloudy and a little cool. Down in the basement of Daryl's lab, Leia was waiting nervously in her tub. Her tail fin twitching back and forth creating ripples in the water of her tank.

"You really should try and relax a little," Daryl suggested as he walked over to the young mermaid. "You don't want to make yourself sick with worry, do you?"

"Of course I don't want to do that," Leia replied forcing her mouth into a smile. "But still, as much as Jack has tried to convince me otherwise, what if they don't accept me?"

The sound of the door opening upstairs caused both Leia and Daryl to gasp slightly and look over at the stairs in anticipation.

"Well, it appears that all will be made clear momentarily," the scientist said as he walked over to the stairs and made himself ready to greet Jack's parents. He then walked up.

Leia ducked down below the inside her tub when she heard Daryl greet Jack and his parents as they entered the lab.

"Welcome to my home Mr. and Mrs. Mellon," the scientist greeted. "Please feel free to make yourselves comfortable."

Leia listened intently; she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as Jack introduced his parents to the scientist. Her breathing increased nervously with each passing second.

The sound of them descending the stairs caused the nervous mermaid to close her eyes and lower herself deeper into her tub so that only her head remained above the water's surface.

"So Jack, where is this girlfriend of yours?" Jack's dad questioned curiously. "We are really anxious to finally meet and get to know her."

"Um, she's over here," the farmer explained pointing towards the tank. "Leia, are you ready to meet my folks? You can show yourself."

The nervous mermaid pushed off and gave her tail fin a kick. As she rose above the edge of her tub she put on the biggest smile she could manage and greeted Jack's parents. "Hello, my name is Leia and it's a pleasure to finally meet you both."

"Hey Jack, How come she's staying in that box?" his mom asked in a curious tone. "Isn't she going to come over and greet us properly?"

"I can explain everything in just a moment, but first Mom, Dad I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Leia."

Leia smiled happily as Jack's father approached her. "Hello, Leia, my name is Dan, and it's nice to…." He suddenly stopped in mid sentence when he finally got a full view of the girl his son called his girlfriend. "W… what in the hell is this? She's got a tail! She's half fish or something!" he exclaimed backing up rapidly.

"What did you say? Half fish? You're kidding me, right?" Jack's mom shouted as she walked over to Leia's tub and looked inside. Immediately a look of disgust and confusion fills her face. "Just what kind of freak are you?" she questioned Leia in a disturbing tone. "What, are you some kind of genetic splicing experiment gone horribly wrong?"

The hate filled words caused Leia to shrink back away from the edge of her tub. She desperately tried to cover her tail as Jack's mom looked at her once again.

Jack was so shocked at his parent's negative reaction that it took him a few moments to finally realize what exactly he's was hearing.

"S… she's a mermaid," Jack began trying to explain his girlfriend's form to his shocked parents. "She was injured and got washed up on the beach during that spring hurricane. Ever since that time, she's been staying here in this temporary tank with Daryl. He thought that she might do well with someone closer to her age, so he introduced me to her… and well, she's such a nice and sweet girl that I fell in love with her."

"But this can't possibly be true! Mermaids only exist in legends and stories," Jack's father began. "How do you know she's even a real mermaid? For all you really know, she could be the result of some freak experiment gone wrong!"

"I know that mermaids exist and that she's a real mermaid because I've met her mom and sister!" Jack retorted angrily. "Why is it so difficult for you to just accept her for what she is?"

"It's because what she is can't be called even remotely normal!' Jack's mom spat back in an irritated voice. "If you were to show up back home you'd be the laughing stock. Even worse would be if you tried to appear in public with her. I mean just look at her," she added sarcastically pointing to Leia's orange tail fin. "She's half fish for bloody sake!"

Jack moved quickly over to his girlfriend's side and puts his arms around her. Now very distraught Leia buried her head in Jack's shoulder, unable to face her boyfriend's parents any longer. "Why would you saying such hate filled and horrible things to her?" he questioned angrily. "What's wrong with you two anyway?"

"Well, first off my son has some freakish half fish for a girlfriend," Jack's father began in an angry tone. "Why couldn't you just find a _normal_ girl like everyone else does?"

"Leia's a special girl to me and that's just one of the reasons I love her!" Jack spat back as tears began to trickle from the corners his eyes. "Why can't you be more understanding about this?" he pleaded desperately. "I thought that you would have more of an open mind…"

"You've got to be kidding about that, right?" Mrs. Mellon replied sarcastically. "She's not even human! How in the world could you ever even possibly consider a falling in love with such a freakish thing like her? Just think about what kind of family you might have? What about children Jack? Have you even thought about that subject? I mean, can she even have normal children? No Jack, I want _normal_ grandkids, not kids that are a freakish half human and half fish," she added before walking back over to the base of the stairs.

Leia attempted to turn away and dive back into the safety of the depths of her tub. But Jack held her tightly, refusing to let her go. "Jack, please… please let go of me," she sobbed loudly.

"No, I won't do that. I will never let go of you Leia," Jack replied softly as more hot tears tracked their way down his cheeks.

"But… but your parents think I'm some kind of freakish being. How can we possibly live with that?"

"Yes Jack, listen to her and let's get out of here this messed up place!" his dad said as he made his way towards the stairs.

"NO!" Jack shouted angrily. "I will _never_ leave Leia. Can't you understand that I love her with all my heart? If you choose not to accept that fact then I'm sorry, but that's just the way it will be."

Both of Jack's parents stepped quickly towards the stairway. They stopped at the foot and looked back at Jack and Leia. Jack's father took a few steps back towards the young couple.

"If that's what you choose to do, to remain with her, then we're leaving," se said plainly. "I'm just glad that your brother didn't have to experience this. If he had, he would have had nightmares for a week."

The mean and hate filled words cut through Leia and Jack like a hot knife through butter.

"If that's what you choose to do, then so be it," Jack replied sadly. "As I just told you, I love Leia with all my heart and I will never ever leave her."

"Then I guess this is good-bye Jack Mellon," his father replied simply.

As his father returned to the stairs Jack asked him a simple question. "Will you reveal Leia's presence here to others?"

"Hell no, we won't say a single word about miss fishy over there!" his father shot back. "Do you really think that we want anyone knowing that our son is involved with a freak like her?"

He rejoined his wife and together they quickly ascend stairs. The sound of the door slamming loudly told the young couple that they had left the lab.

Jack turned to his attention to his still sobbing girlfriend. He pulled her into a tight embrace, gently rubbing her back. In his heart he knew that he'd just made one of the toughest choices of his young life. He'd chosen to follow his heart and remained with the girl he loved. Warm tears fell freely from his brown eyes as he openly sobbed.

After a little while he finally began to regain his composure. With a small forced smile he looked down at his girlfriend. "Oh Leia, I'm so very sorry that you had to go through that. I really don't understand why they reacted the way they did. Or why they resorted to such mean and hurt filled insults."

The green haired mermaid gently pushed her boyfriend back a bit and looked into his eyes. "It seemed that not telling them that I was a mermaid was a mistake," she sighed softly. "I will understand if… if you would like to stop seeing me." Hot tears cascaded down her cheeks as she continued. "After all, it seems that is what your parents wish you to do after all."

"No Leia, just like I told them, I have no intention of ending the special relationship that I share with you," the farmer replied, returning her gaze. "I truly do love you more than anything else in this world."

"But how can you reject what they ask? They are your parents, your family; can you really just walk away from them so easily?" she replied sullenly. "Can you really just simply ignore their request?"

The farmer nodded slowly. "After hearing the hate filled things they said to you I can. Even if they had an issue with you being a mermaid, that doesn't give them any reason to insult you in the way they did."

They continued to embrace but for the moment remain silent. This went on for several minutes before Leia decide to break the silence. "I love you, Jack."

The farmer felt a warm feeling fill his heart as his girlfriend spoke those four simple words. He pulled her into an even tighter embrace and after wiping the tears away from her soft ocean blue eyes he leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. Leia sighed softly and returned the farmers hug and kiss. They remained in the warm loving embrace for quite a while before separating.

"For now, let's just try and concentrate on the things we can control," Jack suggested hopefully.

Leia nodded. "I agree, for now that sounds like the best thing for us to do."

The sound of someone descending the stairs into the basement drew their attention. Turning to look they saw Daryl turn the corner at the bottom. He paused momentarily and gave the young couple an apologetic look.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything, but heard all that transpired," he spoke softly. "I have to say that it is truly unfortunate that your parents don't have as open a mind as their son. But then again, you cannot expect everyone to be as accepting of the fact that Leia is a mermaid."

The elder scientist walked over to Leia's tank and gave them a small smile. "I do hope that this little set back will not hinder your commitment to each other."

"There is no need to worry about that Daryl. In spite of what just happened, my bond of love for Leia remains unbreakable!" Jack answered calmly. "I just wish they could have been a little more understanding and given Leia a chance."

"To be honest, I don't think your parents are completely at fault for what happened here Jack," Leia began. "After all, you have to admit that I'm not a typical girl. Perhaps… if we had been a little more open about things, it might have ended differently."

Jack nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess I really messed that up huh?"

"You did what you thought was right at the time. Don't beat yourself up over it," she said giving his a reassuring smile. "Perhaps in the future, we can try that again. But this time, we will explain everything beforehand."

"You're right Leia," Jack sighed. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"Um, are you guys hungry?" Leia asked trying desperately to change the topic and ease the tense mood that still stifled the air. "Originally I had planned on preparing a huge feast for dinner. But now it appears now that it will just be us so there will be plenty for us to eat."

"You don't have to cook for us Leia. To be honest, I don't have much of an appetite right now anyway."

"But I really want to, Jack. Besides cooking is a good way for me to get my mind off of what happened," she replied in a seemingly stronger tone. "We need to try and get beyond this a quickly as we can."

"Alright, as long as it's no trouble and will help you to feel better."

The cute green haired smiled and after Jack helped her out of her tank, she made her way into the small kitchenette and set about the preparations for her fish dinner. Jack and Daryl sat down and began to talk about Jack's farm. They waited patiently until the meal if finished and ate in relative silence.

Once he's finished eating, Daryl excused himself to head back upstairs so that he could continue working his experiments. A short time later Jack also got up to leave. After helping his girlfriend to get back into her temporary home, he pulled her into a warm loving hug and gave her a sweet kiss. "Good night my love, sleep well and have sweet dreams!"

Leia returned the hug and kiss happily. "Good night Jack, I'll miss you so much and I can't wait to see you again tomorrow! Take good care of yourself until then."

They shared another sweet kiss and Jack waved to her before heading upstairs and out of the lad. As the day drew to a close both Leia swam down to her kelp covered bed and lay down. It had been a terrible day for sure. Yet once the smoke had cleared so to speak, their love for each other had helped them to endure this painfully difficult and quite awkward trial.

_Yep another chapter has come to a close. Please take a moment to write a review and let me know what you think of it. _


	7. Destiny Revealed

_Thank you to my reviewers.__** like red on a rose, 1angelette, **__and __**Lyoko Genex. **__I really appreciate hearing what you have to say! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own any part of the Harvest Moon series. _

_**Chapter 7: Destiny Revealed**_

For the next couple of weeks that followed the disastrous visit by Jack's parents, Jack and Leia began to consider and focused on the details of their future together.

It was just before noon on a rainy Sunday when Jack entered Daryl's lab. After exchanging some brief small talk with the scientist he headed down to the basement to the visit his girlfriend.

"Hi Leia, how are you doing today?" he greeted happily as he approached her tub. "I've got some good news for you."

Leia swam quickly over to the edge of her tub and greeted the farmer warmly. "Hello Jack, it's so good to see you again! What's the good news you have for me?"

"Remember the pond that I was having built on the farm? Well, Gotz finished building it yesterday. He told me that after a couple of days you could begin staying there."

Leia's expression changed from happy to less than enthusiastic as she considered the idea of living the rest of her life in a pond. However, she had since resolved to herself to at least give living in the pond a chance.

"Um… I think that's wonderful news," she replied halfheartedly. "I can't wait to see how it will be."

"I even arranged to have Gotz put some fish in the pond so you won't be lonely." Jack added happily.

"Thank you Jack, that's very considerate of you to do that for me."

"So, it seems like your time here as my guest is about to finally come to an end," Daryl said as he rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs. "I have to say, I will miss your company. But at the same time, I'm very happy for you Leia. I'm certain that you will find life much more enjoyable together with the man you love."

Leia smiled. "So, where about on your farm is this pond located?"

Jack returned the mermaids smile. "I had Gotz build it right next to the house. Well, as close as he possibly could that is. That way, even when I'm in the house and you are in the pond, we won't be far apart."

Leia smiled. "That was very thoughtful of you to do. Still, I must tell you that I'm somewhat reserved about this. How deep is the pond anyway?"

"I think Gotz dug it to be around 15 feet at the deepest point. That way it is the same depth as you have now." Jack answered, sounding slightly depressed at his girlfriend's seeming lack of enthusiasm.

Leia took quick notice of Jack's declining mood and gave him a smile. "Well, as I said, I'm willing to at least give living in this pond a try. So cheer up Jack. I don't want you to worry about it."

Jack's mood seemed to lift a little as Leia reassured him that she was willing to at least give the pond idea a chance to work.

"So Jack, I do hope that you will consider inviting me over for dinner on occasion. I seem to have grown quite fond of Leia's exquisite cooking."

"Sure thing Daryl, I don't think that's going to be a problem," Jack replied happily. "Feel free to drop by for dinner anytime you'd like."

"Yes Daryl, Do feel free to stop by for a visit. I'll always be happy to prepare a wonderful meal for you," Leia added, grinning widely.

"Thank you very much, the both of you," Daryl replied happily. "You truly are a very nice couple."

Leia smiled. "Speaking of food, how about I prepare a nice dinner? You know, sort of a thank you, as well as a going away dinner. "

Jack glanced down at his watch. "Oh wow, I hadn't realized that it had gotten so late," He gasped. "I really need to get back to the farm and tend to my animals. Thank you for the offer, but I'll grab something to eat once I get there."

Jack's stomach suddenly gurgled loudly, causing both Leia and Daryl to laugh. "Come on Jack, stay and have some nice fish. It won't take me long to prepare it," Leia cooed in a sweet tone.

A deep blush filled the farmer's cheeks. "Well, as long as you put it that way, I guess I'll stay and have something to eat after all."

Jack rejoined Daryl at the table and Leia went about the preparations for their dinner. While she did so, Jack and Daryl sat at the table and talked about some of the scientist's experiments concerning the growth of certain plants and grasses.

"I really do envy you Jack," the scientist remarked. "Leia is a truly special girl. I know I don't have to tell you this, but please do treat her well."

"I understand your concerns, but I can assure you that I will care for her with all my very being." Jack replied. "I love her and I would never even dream of ever putting her in harm's way."

"I did want to ask you, have you ever considered the possibility of living with her in the ocean?"

"Um… given the fact that I can only hold my breath for a couple of minutes… I'd drown before we even made it remotely close to her home," Jack replied in a semi sarcastic tone. "We thought about it, but to be honest, that's not really a viable an option."

"I see. That may not be entirely true," the scientist began explaining. "I know this may sound a bit farfetched, but I do believe that the Witch Princess may have a possible solution to your problem. Now I don't know how accurate this information is, but I've heard that she might be able to cast some sort of a spell that would allow you to breathe underwater. She also may have a potion or a spell that could allow Leia to transform into a human."

Jack gave his friend a surprised look. "Really, I have to say that I'm surprised that you would even mention something like that. It all sounds so unproven and unscientific."

"I know it does and I understand your surprise. But even as unscientific as it all may sound, it just might be worth a look," Daryl replied plainly. "You know, as an alternative just in case the whole pond idea doesn't work out."

Jack nodded. "Thank you for telling me about that. I'll keep it in mind if things don't seem to work out."

The enticing aroma filling the lab and drew their attention back towards the stove where Leia was just finishing up the cooking. She turned away from the stove and placed the grilled fillets on separate plates and after garnishing them, she took the plates and placed them in front of Jack and Daryl.

"Please enjoy your meal!" she said merrily before making her way back to the kitchen area to prepare her own food.

Once they finished eating both Jack and Daryl helped Leia do the dishes and straighten things up before Jack departed back to his farm to tend to his hungry animals.

Leia waited for the sound of the door closing upstairs before turning to the scientist and giving him a friendly smile. "Daryl I would like to take this time to really thank you for all you've given me and all that you've done for me since I arrived here." She paused for a moment, her cheeks blushing slightly. "After all, if it wasn't for you, I would never have met Jack."

Daryl returned the mermaid's smile. "You're quite welcome Leia. It's been my pleasure to be of assistance to you during your stay with me. While I'm not one to prescribe to things fated in the stars or anything, but it is my humble opinion that you and Jack were meant to be together."

"I feel the same way about that," Leia replied. "Perhaps it all began when I was washed ashore and you found me and brought me here."

Daryl nodded. "Please excuse me; I need to attend to some business in Mineral Town." With a wave he walked back upstairs. Once he's gone, Leia relaxed, floating on her back she began wondering just how it would be once she began to live in the pond. _"At least I will be close to Jack,"_ she mused to herself.

------------------------------------------------------

The two days passed quickly and before she realized it, the day of her move to the pond had arrived. Jack showed up around mid morning to bring his girlfriend to his farm and what he hoped would be her permanent home from then on.

With Daryl's help, Jack carried Leia out of the lab and this time once outside he headed in the direction of his farm. The trip went off without a hitch and they arrived at the farm's entrance a short while later.

As they walked through the white gate of Rose Farm, Jack smiled. "Welcome to our farm Leia! Would you like me to show you around a bit? Or would you like to take some time to get used to the pond first?"

"I think a quick tour would be nice," Leia replied happily. "After that I can check out the pond since it's going to become my home."

Jack smiled and for the next hour he gave the curious mermaid the grand tour. He made sure to show her the farm's lush fields as well as making a stop by the barn to introduce her to his animals.

"I never realized that such amazing creatures could exist!" Leia gasped as she pointed to Jack's back and white spotted cow Daisy. "The human world really is quite an amazing place once you begin to understand how things work here."

Jack nodded. "But I'm sure there are equally interesting creatures living in the depths of the ocean. I just wish there was some way for me to experience more of your world Leia."

After the touring the farm, Jack showed his girlfriend the inside of his home. "I'm sure that it looks a lot different from what you were used to at Daryl's place."

Leia looked around and then gave her boyfriend a grin. "Well I have to say that your home is certainly much neater than Daryl's ever was, that's for sure!"

"Just so you know I sent a letter to the people who constructed Daryl's tub. I asked them if it was possible that a replica could be constructed. They wrote me back and said that it was possible. However, it will take quite a few very productive seasons for me to save enough money to have it done."

"Please don't concern yourself with such things. I'm sure that given time I will get used to the pond, just as I got used to living in the tub at Daryl's home."

Jack smiled and carried the mermaid back outside and over to the edge of the pond. "Well, are you ready to take the plunge?"

The green haired girl nodded and with Jack's help, she entered the cool water. After a moment to get used to the water's temperature, she swam about happily, flipping her orange tail fin out of the water and splashing her boyfriend playfully. And after a bit of friendly prodding she got Jack to jump in and join her for a swim.

"I have to say, I'm quite impressed. This is so much better than I could have anticipated," Leia informed as she swam about.

"I'm really glad you like it as well as you do." Jack replied, swimming over to his mermaid girlfriend and putting his arms around her. "I was worried that you wouldn't like it at all. Welcome home Leia."

The mermaid happily returned the farmer's warm embrace. "I'm happy to be home Jack, very happy indeed," she cooed before kissing her boyfriend on his forehead.

------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few weeks things on the farm seemed to go off without a problem. Even though she was pretty limited in how far away from the pond she could get, Leia with Jack's help of course tried her best to help out with the various tasks needed to keep the farm running. Recently she'd even started to help with the feeding and care of the animals.

"So Leia, how do you like farm life?" Daryl questioned as he walked over to where Jack was busy instructing the mermaid on the technique needed to properly sheer the wool coat from one of his sheep.

"I have to say that it's both amazing and very exhausting!" she remarked, wiping a bit of perspiration from her brow. "Look Daryl, Jack just showed me how to sheer a sheep and I just sheered this all on my own!" she added holding up the wool.

Daryl smiled and clapped his hands. "Well done Leia! I'm sure that in no time Jack will make you into a real farmer."

All three get a good laugh at the idea of a famer mermaid.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Leia continued to learn and thrive throughout the remainder of the summer season. But another test of their resolve was lurking just beyond the horizon.

"That was a wonderful dinner Leia, thank you so much for taking the time to make it for me." Jack said as he carried his mermaid girlfriend back to her pond and helped her into the still water.

Dropping down to his knees, he leaned forward and placed a passionate kiss onto her sweet lips. After wishing her a good night, he headed back towards the house. But the dark ominous storm clouds filling the southern sky caught his attention and he stopped for a moment before continuing inside. _"I hope Leia will be alright if there is a bad storm tonight,"_ he mused to himself before continuing into the farmhouse.

Leia also took notice of the approaching weather and headed to the deepest part of her pond. As she settled down to try and get some much needed sleep, the first flashes of lightning began to flash across the darkened sky. Low rumbles of thunder resonated across the valley as though it was somehow announcing the arrival of the storm.

The storm quickly escalated and it didn't take long before Leia's pond was being churned up by the strong winds and pelting downpour. Normally storms were of little concern to her, yet what was going on around her now simply terrified her. In a vain attempt to shut out the noise the young mermaid pressed herself as flat as possible against the soft muddy bottom of the pond.

Brilliant flashes of lightning streaked erratically across the sky causing blinding flashes of light that almost fully illuminated the pond. Adding to this was the intensely loud cracks of thunder that thundered across the landscape. Leia cowered on the bottom with her hands clamped over her ears and her eyes tightly shut trying as best she could to shut out the storms fury.

The intensity of the storm had Jack quite alarmed by this point. Looking out of the window he scanned the pond's surface for any sign of his girlfriend.

"I can't see too well through the rain," he exclaimed aloud before heading towards the door, worried for his girlfriend's safety as he couldn't see her. "I need to be sure that she's doing alright."

Jack opened the door and stepped out into the storm's wind whipped rage. He was almost immediately soaked as the heavy rain and intense winds pelted his body stinging his skin as he made his way across the yard and over to the edge of the pond. "Leia, can you hear me?" He shouted as loud as he could in a vain attempt to overcome the noise of the wind howling around him. "Leia, where are you?!" he screamed, desperately looking around for any sign of his mermaid girlfriend.

Terrified, Leia wanted to imagine that she was back in the safety of the oceans depths. Instead what she heard was the sound of Jack's voice calling out to her. It took several moments for her mind to process the fact that she isn't imagining it. Uncovering her ears momentarily she once again herd her boyfriends desperate calls for her. She turned quickly and despite the murky water surrounding her she is able to make out his image leaning over the edge of her pond. She immediately turned and gave her orange tail fin a couple of powerful kicks and swam up to where he was.

Jack was about to dive into the pond to see if he could locater her when Leia surfaced just in front of him. Hurriedly he scooped the terrified girl out of the pond and as quickly as the muddy slick yard would let him, headed back to the house.

Once inside the house he quickly grabbed some towels from the bathroom and used them to wipe the mud from Leia's face. The terror he saw in her eyes at that moment was unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

"Don't worry Leia, I have you and you're safe inside the house," he reassured her holding the trembling mermaid tightly against his chest. "The storm can't hurt you in here."

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry for causing you trouble. It's just that… I've never been so scared in all my life."

"It's alright, like I said you're safe here with me now," he said reassuringly.

The warmth of his comforting embrace seemed to help to calm Leia's jarred nerves and for the moment she stopped shivering.

Despite their safe refuge in the home the storm continued to rage unchecked just outside. Each ear shattering clap of thunder caused Leia to cower in fear. Jack continued to comfort the girl throughout the storm. Finally after 25 long minutes it moved beyond the valley and a quiet stillness filled the night air.

"Jack, um… do you mind I stay with you in the house tonight?" Leia asked in a soft tone. "I really don't want to go back to the pond, at least not tonight."

"Of course, I understand completely. That storm really shook you up pretty badly after all, " He replied with a smile. "I can fill the bathtub with water and you can stay there for the night. It isn't all that big, but I think it will be enough for you to lie in and stretch out your tail."

Leia nodded slowly. "I'm sure it will be just fine. Thank you Jack, I mean for risking your safety to get me out of the pond in the middle of that awful storm."

The farmer smiled. "I made a promise to your mom to protect you no matter what and I intend to keep my word to her on that!"

Jack carried Leia into the bathroom and filled up the tub for her. He helped her to get in and made sure that she was comfortable, or at least as comfortable as could be managed in the confined space. The tub wasn't quite big enough for her to fully stretch out her tail fin, but after a few adjustments she managed to finally make herself comfortable in spite of it.

"I hope you can get some sleep like that."

"I'm sure that it will be just fine," Leia replied reassuringly. "Please return to your own bed and try to get some much needed sleep. Our farm will be waiting for us in the morning whether we get a good night's sleep or not."

Jack nodded and exited the bathroom. However, he returned a few minutes later carrying some blankets and a fluffy light blue pillow. Leia watched curiously as he set them down next to the bathtub and lied down.

"Jack, what are you doing? Why are you sleeping here on the floor and not in your own bed?" She queried curiously.

"It's because I want to be as near to you as I possibly can," he answered simply. "I love you Leia, and to be honest, I thought about joining you in the tub. But I doubt that we could get any sleep if I did that."

"I love you too Jack, and…., um…., I too would like to share such intimate moments with you." She replied shyly, her face blushing brightly. "But now may not be the correct time as you pointed out."

The two shared a long passionate kiss before lying back down to try and get some sleep.

The following morning dawned bright and found Leia and Jack cuddled together in the bathtub.

Leia looked to Jack and begins to speak. "Jack, I thought about this last night and… well, I never want to return to that pond. After what happened last night, I don't think I'll ever be able to really feel very comfortable in there."

Jack nodded. "Well, in spite of how nice and cozy we are right now I don't think this can be called any kind of a solution to that," he replied softly. "Would you like to return to the tank in Daryl's lab?" He questioned curiously

"No, not that. Daryl is a nice person and while I appreciate what he did for me, but that's not what I want," she answered softly. "Jack, I would like to return to and live in the sea."

Her answer caused Jack to shudder. It was as though his worst nightmare had come true. "I see. Will I still be able to see you?" he questioned sadly tears began the form in the corners of his warm brown eyes.

Leia took immediate note of her boyfriend's despair. "Of course you will silly! I love you Jack, do you think that just because I want to return to the sea that would stop us from seeing each other? Don't be so silly!"

"To be quite honest, I'm just really concerned that you might find someone else there in the ocean and leave me forever," he replied sadly.

"Don't be so stupid Jack!" the mermaid retorted angrily. "I'm not like that! I love only you and there is nothing here or in the ocean that can change that fact! "

Jack sighed softly. He knew that he was way over thinking things. Getting up Jack excused himself for a minute and walked out of the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later carrying something behind his back. Leia watched curiously as the farmer dropped to one knee in front of her and took a deep breath.

"Leia, my bond of love for you is as stronger than the strongest steel! I love you with all my heart and would be honored if you would please consider becoming my wife?" With that he held up a beautiful bright blue feather and presented it to the shocked mermaid.

"Oh Jack, that feather, it's absolutely stunning!" she exclaimed. "But let me get this straight, by accepting this feather from you I agree to become your wife?"

"Yes, that is exactly what the blue feather signifies," he explained happily.

Leia looked at the feather for a very long moment before looked back up and answering her boyfriend's pending question. "I'm so sorry Jack, but I just cannot accept this right now," she replied as tears began to flow freely from her ocean blue eyes. "There is just too much uncertainty in our lives right now to allow me to accept it. I'm so very sorry Jack."

Jack was taken aback with her answer and it took him a few minutes before he is able to reply. "I… I understand," he muttered simply. "But please keep the feather as a symbol of my love and everlasting commitment to you."

"Thank you Jack, for being so understanding. You really are a very sweet man," Leia said softly as she forced herself to smile despite the tears in her eyes and the painful ache in her heart. "I do hope that one day very soon I will be able to accept you offer and become your wife."

"I hope so too Leia," he replied before getting up and giving his girlfriend a warm loving hug. "Well, I'm sure your mom and sister will be happy to see you return home."

"I must truly be blessed to have you as a part of my life Jack," Leia replied returning the hug. "But for now, I think we need to get ready for the day ahead of us. You have crops to tend and Daisy isn't going to milk herself you know."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, you're right about that…"

After breakfast the two attended to the many chores needed to keep things going on the farm. It took Jack most of the day, but he finally managed to clean up the debris that littered the fields and yard left by the storm the night before.

"Please allow me to prepare your dinner for you. You've worked so hard today," Leia said as they headed back towards the house.

"Thank you for that Leia. I really will miss that after you're gone," he replied. "After dinner I will carry you down to the sea so that you can return home."

"Thank you Jack, you really are very kind to me."

After dinner Jack carried his girlfriend down to the sandy shoreline of the beach. Hand in hand they both moved out into the warm sea. "I'll see you in two days at the cove, alright?" Leia said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and drew him close to her. "I love you so very much," she cooed sweetly. After kissing him she let go and dove into the gently breaking waves and swam toward her home.

As Jack walked back towards his farm he remembered what Daryl told him about the Witch Princess. _"I'll have to ask Leia if she would consider talking to her with me,"_ he pondered silently.

------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next two weeks Jack regularly met Leia at the secluded beach cove. However the strain of their separation was beginning to take a toll on their fragile relationship. Today when they met Jack proposed a possible solution.

"Have you ever heard of the Witch Princess?" He questioned curiously. "She lives by herself in a hut on the far side of the valley next to the Romana villa."

"Yes, I've heard Daryl mention her from time to time," the mermaid answered curiously. "Why do you ask me about her?"

"Well, before we moved you to the pond, Daryl told me that he thought that she may have some sort of a spell or something that could allow me to breathe underwater or that would allow you to transform and live as a human."

"I'm not sure if I could really trust something like that," Leia replied quickly. "Daryl always told me that he thought that what she did unfounded."

"That's just because there was nothing scientific or conclusive to back up what she does," the farmer explained. "Daryl is a scientist and all he really understands are hard facts that he can prove beyond a doubt."

"Still, I can't say that I'm very fond of such an idea. However, it just may be the only option for us now."

"I agree. But it would require one of us to make a very hefty sacrifice," Jack began softly. "The one who chooses to undergo the transformation will have to give up everything they know and start anew."

"Yes, that is indeed true," Leia agreed sadly. "Do we really want that of each other?"

"I don't know Leia, I just don't know…" Jack replied, looking into the pretty ocean blue eyes of his mermaid girlfriend, momentarily losing himself in just how very pretty they were. "I just wish I knew the right answer."

"Jack, you know I would be willing to sacrifice all that I know to be with you," Leia replied as she returned her boyfriend's gaze.

"I would do the same thing for you Leia, without even a bit of regret. But there is no way that I could ever expect you to leave your family. They are very dear to you and I know that you love them greatly. I just couldn't live with myself if I made you go through that."

"The same can be said for you Jack," Leia replied. "Although I cannot say that I love your parents in the same manner that you profess to love mine. I still cannot expect you to leave them as they are still your family."

Jack nodded in agreement. "Well, for now let's just consider that to be our option of last resort."

"Alright Jack. And thank you," Leia replied softly as she rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

That evening they sat on the beach and watched as the sun set on their uncertain future together.

_Alright! This chapter is done but the story isn't over yet! I rely on reviews to help me improve so Please, Please take a moment and write a review. Thanks! _


	8. Return to the Sea

_Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review my story, I truly appreciated all your comments you leave and I'm happy that I'm able to create something that you liked. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Harvest Moon. Natsume does. _

_**Chapter 8: Return to the Sea**_

Leia sat alone on the secluded beach cove just outside of Forget Me Not Valley. The soft sea breeze ruffled her emerald green hair as she watched the sun begin to set in the distant horizon.

"It's very pretty, isn't it?" a voice spoke from behind her.

She smiled as she recognized the voice; it belonged to the one man who had altered her life in so many ways, the true love of her life, Jack.

"Yes it certainly is Jack," she replied happily. "Yet, at the same time, I wonder what the new day might bring for us?"

He walked the remainder of the distance between them and sat down next to his mermaid girlfriend. They sat in silence together for some time just listening to the sound of the waves breaking on the shore and the distant cries of seagulls.

"I went and talked to the Witch Princess today," he began. "As expected, she told me that a spell does exist that would allow you to become a human girl, or that would allow me to breath underwater. She told me that it would cost 10000G for the spell as well as for her time to administer it."

"That is sounds like such a steep price to pay," Leia replied in a concerned tone. "Would we be able to afford that?"

"It's not the cost that really bothers me. We have more than enough money to cover the cost. What is more concerning is the price one on of us will have to pay in terms of a life changing transformation," he explained carefully. "She told me that the change once she begins… cannot be stopped and its effects are irreversible."

"I see, so what should we do now?"

"Well, Yura told me that if we wanted to go through with it, we should stop by her hut tomorrow evening. She told me that it wouldn't take very long to administer it once she began."

"I see," Leia sighed softly. It all sounded so forbidding to the young mermaid.

Together they sat in silence for several more minutes before Leia turned to Jack. "Jack, I have to tell you, I'm so confused over what the right thing to do is. I love you Jack, more than anything. I never want to leave your side, but at the same time… I have to think about my mom and sister."

"I love you as well Leia and I know that I've said that I would do anything to make you happy including leaving my world behind. But if I did do that, would it truly make you happy?"

Leia nodded her head slowly but remained silent. Her lack of words answered the farmer's question. Several more minutes pass before anyone spoke again.

"I've been thinking… "

"About what have you been thinking Jack?" Leia questioned. Subconsciously she knew what his thoughts were about. Yet at the same time, she wanted to hope for something else.

"I've been thinking about us Leia," he began sadly. "I've been thinking about what our future might hold."

"Our future could be full of love and happiness if we will it that way," she replied hopefully.

Jack looked at the young mermaid and began to shake his head no. "Even if we try, there is no way that we can truly be happy together. Would you really be happy if it meant spending the rest of your days living as a human? You would never be able to really visit your family, and never be able to return to your home?"

"I am well aware of the hardships involved if I decide to follow that path," Leia replied sadly. "I am however, willingly give up and sacrifice all that I know… to be with you my love."

"I know I would make the very same sacrifices if it meant that I could spend eternity with you Leia," Jack replied. "But we have to ask ourselves, would the one who left their world behind ever be truly happy forever?"

Leia shook her head slowly. "I cannot say for sure."

"And it's that very uncertainty that has brought us to this point."

The two embraced passionately, their hot tears falling from their cheeks and landing on the cool sand of the beach.

"It is time for you to return to the home where you belong. I will never forget you Leia; you will always have a special place deep within my heart. Please, continue to live the rest your life without any regrets."

"Thank you Jack, I will never forget the kindness that Daryl gave to me when I first arrived here. But more than that, I will never ever forget the wonderful way you always made me feel. My love for you Jack will remain a source of wonderful memories. Don't worry Jack, I know… I know that this is the best choice for both of us. After all, I am a mermaid and I belong to the sea."

They shared one last warm passionate kiss and ended their embrace. Jack pushed himself up and dusted the damp sand from his pants. He looked out at the gently rolling azure water of the ocean and spotted two heads not far off shore.

"It's time Leia. Maya and Sango are waiting to take you back to where you truly belong. Your real home is there in the ocean, not up here on land," Jack said pointing to where the two mermaids were waiting. "Come on, I'll swim out there and meet them with you."

Jack helped Leia to make her way out to the warm water and together they made their way out to the open sea and her home.

As they got closer, Maya quickly swam over to Jack and wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. "I'm sure there is no way that I could possibly understand the feelings you must be experiencing right now. But just remember this; before you came into our lives, we had a less than favorable idea of what humans were like. Now, we understand that not all humans are the evil creatures we thought they were. We will never forget you Jack."

"I agree," Sango added in a sad and emotional tone. "I have to say, that when Leia first told us that she wanted to remain in the human world I was terrified. I pleaded with her to return home before something terrible happened to her. Then when Maya told me that she'd fallen in love with a human, I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Such a relationship was certain to only end up in failure. But after meeting you and seeing the happiness in Leia's eyes, I began to think that maybe there was hope after all. We will always love you for that Jack. I know that what you both have decided was a difficult choice, but a choice that had to be made nonetheless," she added as tears began to fall from her ice blue eyes.

Sango looked over to Leia and sighed softly. "We must be going now, Leia."

Maya swam over to her little sister and wrapped her arms around her in support. She then turned to Jack and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for caring for my little sister Jack…" Before he was able to reply, Maya and Leia disappeared beneath the waves.

Jack looked over to where Sango was. She swam over and pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry Jack; very soon you two will be able to see each other once again. But for now, I think it's for the best if you both take a break from seeing each other. Think of it as time for both of you to heal."

"Thank you for all that you've done Sango. I know that the decision to allow Leia to remain in the human world with me was quite difficult. But I want to thank you for trusting her with me. I will always love her, and I will never forget you Sango."

With a silent nod she too disappeared beneath the water's surface. Now all alone Jack sorrowfully turned and slowly swam back to the beach.

Once back on land he stumbled over to the beach blanket that Leia had been laying on when he'd arrived. Slowly, as the sun began to set Jack pushed himself back up and after folding the blanket and tucking it into his backpack; he began to head back towards his farm. Waiting for him just beyond the edge of the beach was Daryl.

"Jack, I know that my words may sound hollow at this time, but believe me when I tell you what you did was indeed the correct choice."

"That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do Daryl. It was the hardest thing I have ever done in my entire life. But I know that our separation is not a permanent one. We do plan on seeing each other as much as possible. But for now, we decided to take a short break to let ourselves got on with things."

"And so you shall see each other again in the future. But over time as you move on with your lives, the frequency of your meetings will decrease and at some point your individual lives will take you down different roads and the distance between you will steadily grow until one day you will only see each other only in your memories."

"No Daryl, I have no intention of not making time to see her. Sure, things may interfere and there may be times when we can't meet, but I don't think we will never see each other again."

"I see. Well, I can certainly understand your commitment. Love has a way of doing that to people."

Jack nodded and he two continued the remainder of the way to Jack's farm in silence. Once there Daryl turned to the young farmer. "If you ever need a friend or just want to drop by to talk. Feel free to stop by the lab. I will always listen." The scientist said while forcing his face into a smile.

"Thank you for all your support Daryl, I know that you are in pain as well. After all you've just lost a close friend as well."

"You are correct, to a point Jack. As you stated, Leia has departed our world for now. However as you just said, she will be returning soon to visit. When she visits, I will be able to see her and our friendship will continue just as your love for her will."

Jack smiled. "Thank you Daryl." With a wave he walked through the gate of his farm and into his farmhouse. He dropped his backpack on the floor and trudged into the bedroom and collapsed in a heap on his bed.

Tears once again filled his eyes as he saw Leia's smiling face in his mind. In a vain attempt to distract himself, he reached over and turned on his the radio next to his bed. The current song ended a moment later and after a bit of banter from the DJ the next song began. Jack closed his eyes and listened intently to the songs melodic piano melody as well as the female vocalist's enchanting voice.

"_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone"_

Jack closed his eyes tighter and thought back to the young mermaid. In his thoughts he saw the life that might have been. He also saw the life that was.

"_These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase"_

Arm in arm with her sister, Leia swam tearfully down into the depths of the ocean. As she descended into the dark depths, thoughts of the love she had shared with the human farmer overwhelmed her and she began to cry uncontrollably.

Both mermaids paused momentarily and Maya wrapped her arms tightly around her little sister. "Go ahead and let it all out Leia," she said softly. "I'm here for you if you need me."

"Thank you Maya…" the young mermaid replied between sobs.

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have  
all of me"_

As Jack listened to the song tears once again begin to fill his soft brown eyes. _"Why did things have to go the way they did?"_ he questioned in his mind. Anger and sorrow mixed with his emotional state. "Why… why did it have to end that way?" he sobbed loudly.

After a few moments he was finally able to regain control of his emotions and once again he turned his attention to the radio and the melody emulating from it. _  
_  
_"You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
_  
_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along"  
_  
As the song came to an end and the next one began the young farmer whispered softly. "I will always love you Leia," he then turned over and buried his head in his pillow.

Sleep eventually found him that evening and with the arrival of the following day, Jack got up and began to go about his chores. Continued on with his life, just as he had promised Leia that he would do.

--------------------------------------------------------

Eventually he was able to move on, finding a new purpose to live in the love and life of a brown haired farmer girl named Celia. They got married in spring of the following year and welcomed a son just two seasons later.

Leia moved on with her life as well. Though difficult for the young mermaid, she eventually did find a new love. Together with her husband she began her own family in their home deep in the depths of the sea.

But just because they found new love that didn't mean their friendship didn't continue to thrive, quite the opposite in fact. Like they said they would, they met often whenever they could. And there were times when Daryl joined them as well.

A friendship between a human and a mermaid was a very special friendship to say the least.

_And that's a wrap! How did you like it? Please take a moment and write a review. I really appreciate it. _

_A/N: The song Jack listened to was "My Immortal" from Evanescence. _


	9. A Friendship That Never Ends

_**A/N:**__ After going through and editing the previous eight chapters, I decided to create an epilogue to tie up the loose ends a little better then they had been previously. I hope that everyone enjoys this newer version of a story I had a lot of fun writing. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Even now, I still hold no financial interest in the Harvest Moon series. _

_**Chapter 9: A Friendship That Never Ends. **_

The cool sandy beach near Forget Me Not Valley was illuminated only by the silvery glow of the full moon shining overhead. Two lone figures walked out onto the sandy shoreline and made their way down to just in front of where the gentle ocean waves were breaking on the shoreline. The soft ocean breeze ruffled the child's brown hair and he looked up curiously at the adult sitting next to him.

"Why are we out here on the beach in the middle of the night, Daddy?"

"We're here to meet the special friends I was telling you about earlier," Jack replied to his son. "It's almost time for them to arrive. In fact, they should be here at any moment."

"Your special friends live here on the beach?" the boy questioned curiously. "That's a strange place for someone to live."

Jack smiled. "Well, I guess you could say that. You'll understand better once you meet them."

The boy nodded silently and the two continued to sit and wait, watching out into the inky darkness of the vast ocean in front of them. Not long afterwards three figures become visible in the dim moonlight making their way towards them from out of the deep water.

Jack stood up and waved. "Come on Sora, they're here! Leia, we're over here!"

The young boy stood up and took hold of his father's hand as they walked out into the cool ocean to greet the approaching visitors.

"Leia, it's so nice to see you again!" Jack said, giving the mermaid a friendly hug. He looked behind her and smiled at two younger mermaids trailing slightly behind. "You must be Sierra and Sakura."

The slightly taller of the two swam forward. She had her mother's emerald green hair which was long and tied back in a loose ponytail with a purple seashell. She had a red tail fin and her mother's ocean blue eyes. "Y…you must be Jack," she said softly.

"Our mom has told us many times of how you befriended her when she was in the human world," the second girl said. She looked similar to her sister in that her hair was also emerald green in color. However, her hair was cut short, just above her slender shoulders. Her eyes were a deeper blue and her tail fin was more of a yellowish red color.

"Well, it's nice to be able to finally meet you both! Your mom has been telling me all about you. This is my son, his name is Sora," he added pointing to the boy shyly clutching his leg.

Both girls giggled at the farmer's comment.

Sora shyly smiled. "H… hello, I…it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Sakura said sounding as friendly as she could.

"Hello Sora, my name is Sierra."

Feeling a little braver, Sora moved out from behind his father and gave the girls a smile. "Are you both really mermaids?"

Sierra flipped the end of her tail out of the water and showed it to him. "Yep, we sure are!"

Sakura also lifted her tail fin out of the water. "I was a mermaid the last time I checked!"

Sora smiled more and moved over next to Sakura. "You both really are mermaids! That's so cool. Um… do you think that I could touch your tail?"

Sakura smiled and moved so that her tail fin was closer to where Sora was standing. "I don't think there would be a problem with you doing that."

The brown haired boy slowly reached out and gently moved his hand across Sakura's tail fin, causing her to giggle. "Hey, that tickles when you do that you know!"

Sora giggled as well. "Hey it feels all wet and kind of fishy!"

Jack smiled. "Well, that part of her is a fish after all. That's what makes a mermaid, a mermaid."

Leia smiled as well. "Yep, we're just like all mermaids."

The shyness now seemingly forgotten Sora looked at the two girls. "Hey, maybe next time you two can come and visit my farm! I bet you would like seeing our animals and my cat Snuggles!"

Leia sighed. "That would be rather difficult since we would have to be carried there. You see, we mermaids have a lot of difficulty moving around when we're out of water. Add to that the possibility that we could be seen… no I don't think that's a likely possibility."

Sora gave the elder mermaid a curious look. "But I thought that mermaids could get legs if they wanted to? I know that because I read that in one of my storybooks."

Leia smiled and thought back to the transformation potion that the Witch Princess had offered her so many years ago. "That's not usually true in most cases. Although I have heard of rumors where mermaids made deals to shed their tails and entered permanently into the human world."

Sora sighed sadly. "I see… that's too bad. I know you would have loved Snuggles. She likes to rub her face on yours! You know, to show that she likes you."

Sierra nodded slowly. "Yeah, that is a little sad. Your animal sounds nice though."

Sora smiled. "Well, we can play here can't we?" He gave them a curious look. "Have you ever made castles in the sand?"

Sierra shook her head. "No, I never have. Have you Sakura?"

"I did once when I was at my friend's home. But it was much different than making one on the surface."

"Oh, how is it different?" Sora questioned curiously. "Don't you use sand like we do or something?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's not that… it's well, we just have different ways of doing it is all."

Sora smiled back. "Well, I can teach you how to make a sand castle here on the beach if you'd like to learn how."

Both girls nodded eagerly and together with Jack's son, made their way onto the cool sandy shore. Once there, Sora began to carefully explain the techniques needed to build the perfect sand castle.

The young boy showed them how to get wet sand, stick it in a bucket, and place it on the sand. Upon removing the bucket, the sand remained, in a circular shape. The mermaids smiled as Sora starting taking off little bits of sand with a shovel, and carefully smoothed it out with his hands.

Once the farmer's son gave them the demonstration, he allowed them to try. While at first they may not have gotten very far, it was a start. And the more they tried, the better they got. Sora giggled as he gave out other little tips. It was certainly very different than making a sand castle under the sea!

Leia moved over next to Jack and smiled. "It's nice to see them getting along so well. Sort of reminds you of someone doesn't it?"

The elder farmer nodded. "Yeah, it sure does. The way you and I used to spend time together on the beach."

"How is Celia doing?" Leia asked curiously. "Last I knew she was just getting over a bout of the flu."

"She's doing much better. In fact, she told me that next time we meet she'd like to come as well."

Leia smiled. "That would be nice. I would like to see her again. It's been quite some time since the last time we met."

Both parents looked over and smiled as they watched their children play happily together. They were giggling and laughing, and they were having such a good time. When they were done with the sand castles, they decided to play in the water.

First they swam around a little bit, than Sora decided to be silly and splashed the young mermaids. His actions caused them to giggle, and they splashed back using their tails. Leia smiled widely at the three children. No one wanted this night to end!

Jack then looked at his watch and he let out a sigh. "Hey Sora, it's time for us to go."

Sora scowled back at his father. "Aw, why do we have to leave so soon? We just started having fun and all!"

"Yeah mom, can't we stay a little while longer?" Sakura questioned hopefully.

"No, we also need to be getting back home. Your father will begin to worry if we stay away for too long," Leia informed.

"Yeah, you know how much of a worrywart dad can be," Sierra added. "He'll have a search party organized if mom is so much as ten minutes later than she says she's going to be."

Sakura looked at Sora and smiled. "It was really nice to meet you. And thanks for teaching me how to make a sand castle."

"Yeah, it was a blast!" Sierra added. "We can do more the next time we visit."

Sora smiled. "It was cool meeting you as well; you both are a lot of fun!" He got out of the water and walked back over and stood next to his dad. "They are really nice! I had fun."

"It was nice seeing you again, Jack. Shall we meet again at the same time next month?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, that way we know that no one will be around and your secret will remain safe."

Leia grinned. "Did you girls have fun playing with Sora?"

"Yeah, and I can't wait to come back next time and play again!" Sierra giggled.

Sakura blushed. "I like Sora mom, he's cute!"

The mermaids comment caused the brown haired boy to blush a deep crimson hue.

Jack gave them a smile. "See you next time! I'm sure that Sora will be eager to play with you."

"You bet I will! I can't wait," Sora said happily.

"See you next time, Jack, Sora." Leia said, waving as she and her daughters made their way back into deeper water.

"I had a lot of fun!" Sakura shouted as she slipped into the cool water.

Along with Sora, Jack waved until Leia and the girls disappeared into the inky darkness. Then hand in hand they turned and headed back up the beach and towards their farm. As they walked along the dimly lit pathway Jack looked down at his son.

"Do you remember what I told you about not telling anyone about Leia and the girls?"

Sora nodded. "Yes, never tell anyone."

Jack smiled. "That's right. Because if someone found out about them, they could never come back and visit us again."

Sora looked up at his dad and smiled. "I'll remember."

…_And so the tradition of friendship between the famer and the mermaid continued on for many, many generations to come, long after Jack and Leia had passed into history. _


End file.
